


Mahou Yuzu Site

by AlDolmayan



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta, 魔法少女サイト | Mahou Shoujo Site | Magic Girl Site (Manga)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gen, Internet, Magic, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlDolmayan/pseuds/AlDolmayan
Summary: "Que desafortunada, que desafortunada". Aquel canto siniestro significó el inicio de una nueva vida para Yuzu, una llena de desesperanza. En medio de la noche, en su celular aparece un sitio web extraño: Mahou Shoujo Site, página que le promete darle un poder mágico. ¿Qué hará Yuzu con este poder? ¿Ignorarlo o usarlo en su beneficio, aunque su vida corra peligro?
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 5





	1. Enter 1: Yuzu-Aihara.com

—Que desafortunada, que desafortunada.

Yuzu sintió como su piel se erizaba al escuchar aquella voz parecida a la de una anciana. Estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, la misma que hacía unos meses compartía con Mei y, como cada noche desde su partida, estaba de rodillas en el suelo contemplando esa libreta en la cual había escrito sus anhelos y todas las brillantes ideas que tuvo para conseguir una vida feliz al lado de su amada Mei. Habían sido los días más felices de su vida, trabajó a medio tiempo para conseguir el dinero suficiente y comprar un juego de anillos que ambas usaban en casa, tuvieron una cita nada convencional a pesar de seguir un manual e incluso tuvieron un campamento junto a sus amigas. Sin embargo, toda esa alegría, todos los planes a futuro se habían esfumado en un instante. Mei se había esfumado del apartamento donde vivían y solo dejó una dolorosa carta para despedirse.

Aquella noche se sintió más sola que nunca. Se había puesto el anillo y recordó el rostro de Mei entre las penumbras de la habitación. Miraba la puerta con la vana esperanza de ver a su amada hermanastra entrar en silencio, como solo hacerlo. Pero sabía que eso no ocurriría. Todas sus amigas, incluso la peculiar Nene, le mandaban mensajes con cierta frecuencia y le preguntaban cómo esta, si necesitaba algo o quería salir a distraerse como en aquella época alegre. Pero Yuzu siempre respondía estar bien y que no era necesario quitarles el tiempo. Sabían que era mentira, su cambio de ánimo era más que evidente, pero no querían fastidiarla con tal de no aumentar su pena.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, justo la noche que se sintió más sola y triste, cuando ya no soportaba más estar lejos de su amada hermanastra y los recuerdos de los mejores días que había tenido le provocaban un nudo en la garganta en vez de una sonrisa, no pudo soportarlo más. Quería estar con Mei, sin importar lo que fuera, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Se dejó caer al suelo, abatida por la tristeza. El celular había terminado a mitad de la cama, revuelto con un par de libros escolares y su uniforme de la academia. De pronto la pantalla se encendió y apareció la imagen a blanco y negro de una niña con coletas, los ojos completamente negros e inexpresivos, fijos al frente; una sonrisa inquietante que mostraba todos los dientes y sobre esta imagen aparecía el banner “Mahou Shoujo Site”.

—Que desafortunada, que desafortunada —dijo una voz desde su celular. Yuzu dio un salto al escucharla. Era una voz incomoda de percibir a pesar de intentar ser amistosa. Sus manos temblaron antes de alzarse del suelo y mirar sobre la cama. Hasta donde ella recordaba, había dejado apagado su celular. Llena de miedo, pero también de curiosidad, tomó el teléfono con una mano temblorosa y la voz volvió a hablarle—. Que desafortunada, que desafortunada. Y por eso nos gustaría darte un poder mágico.

—¿Un poder... mágico? —balbuceó Yuzu. La niña en pantalla le causaba escalofríos y su voz le helaba la sangre.

—Nuestro sitio te enviará una varita, alma pobre y desafortunada. Depende de ti usarla o no. Entonces, ¡disfruta de tu nueva vida como una chica mágica! —dichas esas palabras, la pantalla del celular volvió a apagarse.

Yuzu apretó el botón de inicio varias veces, pero el teléfono no respondía. Entonces pasó al botón de encendido y su celular funcionó como de costumbre. De inmediato abrió el explorador de internet, buscó en el historial alguna página llamada Mahou Shoujo Site pero no apareció ningún resultado. Pasó a YouTube y miró los videos reproducidos sin encontrar nada parecido a la niña inquietante que acababa de contemplar. El temblor de sus manos desapareció al ver como aparecían en pantalla varios mensajes de sus amigas. Un nombre en especial le llamó la atención. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de dejar el celular a un lado y acostarse a dormir. Ya habían sido bastantes emociones por una sola noche.

—Matsuri... esa debió ser alguna de sus bromas pesadas.

Llovía con fuerza durante aquella mañana, como si el cielo mismo quisiera llorar junto a Yuzu sus penas. Otra mañana solitaria para la joven rubia. Se dirigió en total silencio hasta la Academia Aihara haciendo uso de un sencillo paraguas translucido. Podía ver las gotas de agua caer sobre ella, las nubes grises en el cielo y los débiles rayos de sol que escapaban repentinos entre el denso mar flotante. A su lado, como era ya costumbre, caminaba ese grupo de amigas que supo formar desde su llegada a la Academia. Harumi iba a su lado, chalando sobre las tiendas que había encontrado hacía unos días y las ofertas que en estas había. Insistía en visitarlas después de clases, aunque eso fuera en contra de las reglas. Unos pasos atrás les seguían Matsuri y Nene. De la última no se entendía ni una sola palabra, solo unos murmullos de “Haruyuzu”, mientras que Matsuri le mostraba su celular con una sonrisa divertida. Era otro día como cualquier otro. Era.

Apenas llegaron a la escuela, Yuzu fue directo a su casillero para cambiarse los zapatos. Abrió el seguro y sobre sus zapatillas encontró una pistola blanca, cuyo cañón tenía la forma de un corazón, el mango era decorado por la figura de un corazón rojo y en vez de martillo, tenía un ala. Aquello parecía un juguete sacado de un _sentai_ o algún _anime_ infantil. El artefacto estaba acompañado por un papel. Lo tomó y desdobló para leer su sencillo mensaje:

Como usar la pistola:

Solo aprieta el gatillo, ¡eso es todo!

¿De qué se trataba esta broma? Porque eso era lo único que podía pensar del incidente con su celular y la aparición de ese aparato en su casillero, que todo era una broma de pésimo gusto orquestada por Matsuri. Volvió a leer la carta. Las instrucciones eran sencillas, pero se sentían incompletas. No se especificaba que pasaría al apretar el gatillo, ni las instrucciones de cuidado o al fabricante. Además, la nota iba acompañada por una imagen de la niña que apareció en su teléfono la noche anterior con un globo de dialogo que rezaba “¡Ya eres una chica mágica!” y el nombre del misterioso sitio web. Solo con ver a esa niña le dieron escalofríos. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie la miraba. Tomó el aparato en sus manos y lo sopesó. Era bastante ligero a pesar de su tamaño, por lo que pensó que estaba totalmente hueco. De igual manera le sorprendió su tacto; lucía como un plástico resistente, pero en verdad se sentía frio como el metal y al alzarlo produjo el sonido de un par de placas metálicas chocando. Le dio una vuelta en busca de alguna marca que revelara su origen, pero no había nada. De nueva cuenta miró a sus alrededores. Todas sus compañeras estaban distraídas con platicas banales sobre las tareas que debían entregar y los exámenes próximos. Se sentía ridícula y hasta tonta por lo que pensó hacer, pero si aquello era una broma sería más fácil dar con la culpable si las autoridades escolares se ponían de su parte. Apuntó a sus zapatillas y acercó su dedo al gatillo, dispuesta a jalarlo tal como mencionaba el escueto instructivo. Su dedo se tensó, listo para accionar el mecanismo de la pistola, aunque ignorase lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—¿Qué haces, Yuzu-chan?

—¡Ah! —gritó del susto la rubia. Su cuerpo se estremeció al mismo tiempo que arrojó la pistola al interior de su casillero. Lo cerró de inmediato antes de voltear a su costado. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y estaba segura que con esa expresión había arruinado su discreto maquillaje. Ahora tendría que ir al baño a retocarlo—. ¡Matsuri! ¡No me asustes así!

—Lo siento, pero fue mi manera de detenerte —respondió la jovencita de cabello teñido de rosa. Sus grandes audífonos descansaban sobre el cuello a manera de un collar—. Me parecía que Yuzu-chan hacía algo sospechoso. ¿Escondes algo prohibido por ahí? —preguntó. Insistió en mirar el interior del casillero, mismo que Yuzu obstruía con su cabello.

—Claro que no —mintió. Matsuri borró la sonrisa confianzuda de su rostro. Era evidente que su “hermana mayor” le ocultaba algo, pero prefirió no insistir—. ¿Qué puedo tener ahí? Solo maquillaje, ya sabes.

—Como digas, _onee-chan_.

—Espera… Matsuri —le llamó Yuzu y la pelirosada teñida se detuvo de inmediato. Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, pero guardaron silencio. La aludida sabía que esa pausa era intencional. Esperaron hasta que la mayoría de las alumnas se fueron, quedando solas en ese pasillo formado por los casilleros—. Tú sabes más de esto que yo. Anoche mi celular se comportó de manera extraña y apareció un video de un tal Maho Shojo Site. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna broma tuya?

Matsuri permaneció callada, parpadeó un par de veces antes de mover los labios para contestar.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo al fin con su sonrisa maliciosa—. Debe ser un virus que descargaste. ¿Acaso mi _onee-chan_ está visitando esa clase de sitios para adultos?

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó Yuzu—. ¡Matsuri!

—De prisa Yuzuchi, vamos a llegar tarde —interrumpió Harumi acercándose a ellas. De inmediato intuyó la situación al notar el sonrojo natural de su mejor amiga y la expresión picara de Matsuri—. ¿Qué le dijiste a mi inocente Yuzuchi, enana malvada?

—Yo no dije nada malo, Taniguchi- _senpai_ —se defendió con su sonrisa inocente.

—Claro, no puedo confiar en ti —alegó Harumi. Tomó del brazo a Yuzu y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su aula—. Será mejor que entres a tu clase ya, no quieres recibir un regaño, ¿verdad?

—Eso deberían hacerlo ustedes, a mí nunca me han castigado —respondió antes de irse con una expresión de satisfacción y los audífonos puestos.

—¡Ah! Esa chica solo me hace enojar —renegó Harumi apartándose de Yuzu.

La rubia aprovechó la distracción de su mejor amiga para abrir de nuevo el casillero y esconder la pistola en su mochila, aunque para eso tuviera que dejar abandonados sus cosméticos. Cerró la puerta del casillero y avanzó hasta donde su amiga le esperaba. A mitad del camino, una duda atormentó a su mente: ¿por qué tomó aquel artefacto? Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, actuó casi por instinto, ¿o acaso esa pistola la obligó a tomarla?

Las normas de la Academia Aihara prohíben a sus alumnas el pasear por las calles en su uniforme. Si alguna de las señoritas que asisten a dicha institución debe recorrer las calles de Tokio sea el motivo que sea, primero está obligada a regresar a su hogar, cambiarse de ropa y ya tendrá la libertad de hacer lo que guste. Sin embargo, esta era una regla, entre otras, que Yuzu y compañía solían desobedecer constantemente. Al terminar sus clases, la tropa cítrica, incluidas Nene y Shiraho, se reunió en su cafetería preferida para matar el tiempo y tratar una vez más de cumplir con su misión imposible: animar a Yuzu. El resultado fue otro fracaso, pero al menos lograron hacerle sonreír un poco. Por un momento había olvidado sus dos pesares: la partida de Mei y la aparición de aquel extraño juguete.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa fue de lo más tortuoso, aun cuando sus amigas le acompañaron durante gran parte del mismo. No solo debía ocultar su evidente tristeza, también le inquietaba la aparición del aparato en su casillero. ¿Cuál era la intensión de todo eso? Y aun con la negativa de Matsuri, Yuzu seguía con la firme idea de que ella estaba detrás de ese juguete. Suspiró en la soledad de la calle, a unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar el edifico donde vivía. Ya tenía suficiente con su mal de amores como para soportar bromas sin sentido. Se metió al primer callejón que encontró y se paró frente al contenedor de basura. Metió la mano a su mochila y sacó la pistola de juguete; la miro detenidamente por unos segundos. No era un diseño feo, incluso de encontrarla en un tamaño más pequeño podría usarla de adorno, pero no había nada que hacer además de tirarla a la basura.

—Mira nada más que tenemos aquí —se escuchó una voz potente y ruda. Yuzu dejó escapar un grito y saltó hacia atrás. ¿Acaso era el día para asustarla? Buscó la fuente de aquella voz con la mirada, encontrándose de inmediato ante un hombre de aspecto desaliñado. A todas vistas, era un criminal que bien podría tener su edad—. ¿Qué hace una señorita tan guapa en este horrible callejón? ¿Acaso buscas problemas? —mencionó acercándose a ella.

—No, no, yo solo... —respondió de inmediato. Ocultó la pistola como pudo detrás de su mochila y retrocedió unos pasos. Aquella era una broma de mal gusto, sí, pero de la vida misma. ¿Además de todas sus penas debía soportar un asalto ahora? No eran sus días de suerte—. Vine a tirar algo de basura, pero ya me iba —dijo de la manera más natural posible. Tenía la intensión de correr inmediatamente, aunque sabía que aquello sería muy mala idea.

—¿Qué escondes ahí? Enséñame.

—No es nada, solo mi mochila.

—¡Te dije que me enseñaras lo que tienes ahí! —gritó el hombre sumamente furioso, abalanzándose en contra de Yuzu.

Tal vez fue por el miedo que actuó de manera irracional, también fue posible que aquella pistola en verdad tuviera algún efecto sobre su persona, y aún es posible creer que fue un acto reflejo. Yuzu alzó la pistola al verse amenazada por aquel sujeto y jaló del gatillo. El disparo no fue el de una bala, tampoco se accionó un cañón de confeti o de harina como pensó que pasaría en la mañana. Del cañón de su pistola salió una densa nube de humo rosado en forma de corazón dentro de la cual desapareció el criminal.

Yuzu se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hacía un segundo, sería atacada por un delincuente y ahora, él había desaparecido ante sus ojos sin dejar rastro alguno. Sintió que algo rodaba por sus mejillas y por mero instinto se llevó la mano para limpiarse. Al mirar sus dedos, el corazón se sacudió con mayor fuerza y ambas manos se le congelaron de miedo. Sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre y sobre su muñeca había aparecido el símbolo de un corazón. Sacó su espejo de la mochila para revisarse, tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera producto del ataque, que en verdad tenía un golpe y el tipo había huido al verla sangrar, aunque aquello no podría explicar la marca en su brazo. Entonces su reflejo le hizo temblar. Los ojos habían cambiado, sus pupilas habían crecido y adoptaron la forma de un corazón blanco, mismo que era partido a la mitad y despedía una luz rojiza de la abertura. De sus ojos también brotaban espesas lágrimas de sangre que enmarcaban sus mejillas y el cabello rubio le había crecido unos centímetros, mismos que se tiñeron de rojo.

—¡Ayuda! —se escuchó en un grito desesperado que sacó a Yuzu de sus cavilaciones apresuradas. Corrió a la calle y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver colgado de un poste al tipo que había tratado de asaltarla.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó confundida por lo ocurrido. Los hechos que acababa de presenciar no tenían sentido.

—Que desafortunada, que desafortunada —cantó una vocecilla a espaldas de Yuzu. De inmediato se volteó y, para su sorpresa, era una de sus amigas quien había repetido las palabras de aquella espantosa imagen que apareció en su celular la noche anterior.

—¿Matsuri? —tartamudeó Yuzu al ver que su amiga de la infancia estaba en la entrada del callejón, mirándola en silencio con las manos guardadas en su sudadera.

—Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero —le dirigió una mira cargada de pesar, como si estuviese arrepentida de algo. Dejó escapar un suspiro y con una triste sonrisa terminó—: bienvenida al mundo de las chicas mágicas.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmI9EtTqcDI>


	2. Enter 2: #MatsuriMizusawa

A todas les constaba que Matsuri tenía una forma muy particular de ser. Aunque era la menor del grupo de amigas, era la más manipuladora y despreocupada de todas, capaz de torcer las reglas y las condiciones de la situación a su favor; era una chica perversa y muy lista, capaz de salir de cualquier problema o de crearlo. Se trataba de una persona con la capacidad de enterarse de todo, a quien nunca se le escapa un solo detalle y, en caso de podérselo ocultar, no tardaba mucho en encontrarlo. Y últimamente, según Yuzu, su autonombrada hermana menor era más perspicaz que de costumbre. Parecía que se enteraba de todo con mayor facilidad, no había detalle que se le escapara y parecía estar en todas partes, apareciendo de la nada en cada pasillo. Matsuri siempre había sido así, pero ya había superado sus propios límites y eso ya no podía considerarse normal en una persona. Sus oportunas apariciones detrás de cada pasillo o puerta ya parecía un acto de magia.

Si en algo había acertado Yuzu, fue en creer que Matsuri sabría algo del llamado Mahou Shoujo Site, pero no esperaba que la realidad pareciera sacada de alguna obra de ciencia ficción, solo capaz de competir con aquellas historias propias de las películas taquilleras de Hollywood. No hacía ni 24 horas que había conocido el aterrador sitio de las chicas mágicas, una página web que, según ella, era una mala broma para asustar a la gente y que lamentablemente resultó ser verdadera. ¿De dónde venía tal página web? ¿Cuál era su razón de ser? ¿Por qué había recibido una varita? No comprendía el asunto que acababa de llegar a sus manos y mucho menos lograba entender la tranquilidad con la cual Matsuri hablaba del tema. Por exigencia de la pelirosada, habían modificado su ruta y en vez de dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, se fueron a un karaoke donde tendrían la calma y la privacidad que Matsuri exigía para explicarle lo que acababa de ocurrir a Yuzu. Durante el trayecto, la rubia solo le daba vueltas al asunto sin encontrar nada lógico en sus reflexiones. No había sentido en lo que acababa de ocurrir con la pistola que, hasta hacia una hora, pensaba era un juguete. Con ese diseño y sus colores, no esperaba que en verdad se tratara de un artefacto mágico con la capacidad de transportar a las personas de un lugar a otro. ¿Cómo era posible? No importaba como lo viera, era imposible que aquello pudiera ocurrir, sin embargo, había sido testigo de los poderes que le fueron concedidos. Y su aspecto, ese cambio en sus ojos y cabello que le había espantado cuando lo notó era imposible de darse sin una sesión de maquillaje o una elaborada edición por computadora. Al poco tiempo de haber usado esa pistola, su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad; pero eso no volvía menos aterrado el repentino cambio que experimentó su cuerpo, en especial sus ojos.

Miró a Matsuri con intriga. Costaba creer que esa chica pudiera mantener la calma después de un momento así; mientras Yuzu se atormentaba en silencio buscando explicaciones que no llegarían, su amiga estaba sentada mientras atendía su celular y comía una cantidad anormal de patatas fritas acompañadas por un refresco. Yuzu había pedido solo un té negro, mismo que apenas había tocado. No había manera en que pudiera comer o beber algo; sus nervios le impedían sentir hambre o sed. De pronto Matsuri bajó el celular y miró directo a los ojos de su hermana mayor postiza. Normalmente había una sonrisa pícara cuando ambas se quedaban solas y la acompañaba con un comentario perverso para presionarla en su relación con Mei o bien, para insinuársele. Pero en esta ocasión, no hubo sonrisa alguna, ni comentarios incomodos; como pocas veces, la expresión de Matsuri era de una seriedad total, nada propia en ella.

—¿Cuándo la obtuviste? —preguntó la menor de pronto, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que entre las dos se había hecho.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes de que hablo. Esa pistola que usaste con el delincuente, ¿cuándo la obtuviste?

—Esta mañana, estaba en mi casillero… espera, ¡soy yo quien debería hacerte las preguntas!

—Así que tú también fuiste elegida —murmuró Matsuri, ignorando los reclamos y cuestionamientos de Yuzu, tal y como solía hacerlo siempre—. Eso es malo. Una persona como tú no es adecuada para este tipo de cosas.

—¿De qué hablas? Oye, ¡responde a lo que te digo! —insistía Yuzu. Era desesperante, pues el actuar de Matsuri demostraba que ella estaba bien informada sobre lo que ocurría, sabía del Mahou Shoujo Site y posiblemente de todo lo relacionado con esa pistola. Pero ella se negaba a hablar, miraba su celular y luego volvía a mirarla antes de volver al aparato—. Matsuri, te estoy hablando. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Es una pena que Mahou Shoujo Site se fijara en ti—volvió a decir seria. Dio un sorbo a su refresco y siguió hablando—. Bueno, quería esperar un poco para decirte todo lo que sé, pero no tiene caso esperarla más tiempo, así que lo haré ahora mismo.

—¿Esperarla? ¿A quién?

Pero no tuvo hacer más preguntas. Matsuri se aclaró la garganta y guardó silencio unos segundos mirando la mesa, no porque evitara el contacto con Yuzu, sino para encontrar la manera más adecuada para explicar lo que ocurría. Se llevó la mano a la bolsa de su sudadera y sacó un segundo celular. No era un secreto que Matsuri tuviera más de un teléfono en su poder, tampoco era un secreto que los usaba para conseguir dinero de maneras cuestionables, hasta peligrosas. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ese aparato, algo que le congeló la sangre a Yuzu y le llenó aun más de preguntas. El teléfono en manos de Matsuri pasaba por un smartphone cualquiera, pero el detalle era que no había logotipo de marca alguna que pudiera identificarlo, siendo sustituido por el símbolo de una luna en cuarto creciente justo al centro de su tapa trasera y, aún más llamativo, tenía un par de alas blancas en la parte superior, idénticas a las que decoraban la pistola que Yuzu encontró en su casillero esa mañana.

—Yo también soy una chica mágica —dijo completamente seria y sin emoción alguna.

La primea reacción fue incredulidad. Quería pensar que se trataba de una broma muy elaborada, tal vez en complicidad con algún programa de televisión con el presupuesto suficiente para gastar en efectos especiales tan elaborados. La pistola era pura utilería, el delincuente que trató de asaltarla era un actor y el reflejo que vio en su espejo se debió a que este había sido cambiado por un monitor pequeño. Buscaba la manera más lógica de explicar las cosas aunque no pudiera convencerse, siempre había un detalle imposible de comprender y la única explicación aparente era la magia, algo que no podía aceptar. Esperaba con todo su ser que Matsuri comenzara a reírse, la puerta de la sala se abriera y apareciera un sujeto de traje señalando a una cámara escondida; o despertar en la seguridad de su cama, tal vez en verdad le asaltaron y su mente le jugó una mala pasada para bloquear aquella experiencia.

—Sé lo que está pensando, Yuzu-chan. Pero no, lamentablemente todo lo que acaba de pasarte es real. Fuiste elegida para ser una chica mágica y al usar la varita aceptaste serlo, aunque no lo sabias. Ninguna lo sabe cuándo activa la varita por primera vez.

—Matsuri… deja de jugar con esto, no es gracioso.

—No estoy jugando. Te digo la verdad, ahora eres una chica mágica y no hay nada que puedas hacer para dejarlo.

—¡No hay forma en la que pueda creer en algo así!

—¿Y el tipo que hiciste desaparecer no basta? ¿Acaso encuentras alguna explicación lógica para eso?

—Yo… no puedo creer que eso fuera magia. ¡Es imposible que tal cosa exista! —se aferraba a decir, aunque cada palabra se sentía menos convencida. En verdad deseaba que todo fuera una mentira, un mal sueño, lo que fuera, aceptaría lo que fuera en vez de creer en la magia que le fue concedida.

—Eres tan persistente... pero dime una cosa, si no fuera magia, ¿cómo desapareciste a ese delincuente? O dime, ¿cómo podría hacer esto?

Matsuri se levantó de pronto y tomó el vaso de té que Yuzu apenas había tocado. Sin decirle nada más, le arrojó el contenido a la cara. La _gal_ gritó de inmediato al sentir la cercanía del líquido en su rostro, cerró los ojos y apartó la cabeza del trayecto del té, pero notó que no le había caído ni una sola gota sobre ella o en la mesa. Abrió los ojos, aun asustada y lo primero que vio fue una espesa masa café frente a ella. Parpadeó un par de veces. No era una masa, era el té que no se había tomado y este flotaba ante ella sin moverse. Se frotó los ojos, aunque eso arruinara su maquillaje. El líquido en verdad estaba suspendido a unos centímetros de su cara, flotaba en el aire sin movimiento alguno. También el vaso que Matsuri había agarrado permanecía inmóvil detrás del té, suspendido sobre la mesa. Las imágenes del televisor, las burbujas del refresco, incluso la servilleta que la chica de cabellos rosados dejó caer al suelo, todo permanecía estático y en silencio.

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Eso es porque no hay una explicación lógica, Yuzu-chan. Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando esa horrenda niña se apareció en mi celular, pensé que había pescado algún virus o algo así.

Yuzu miró a su amiga con una extraña mezcla de asombro y miedo, podía sentir el sudor frio brotar de su frente y un agujero en el estómago. Matsuri estaba parada frente a ella, pero su cuerpo había cambiado. Su cabello había crecido unos centímetros y sus puntas se tornaron azuladas, en cambio, los ojos presentaron la misma deformidad que Yuzu al usar la pistola, pero en vez de aparecer un corazón en su pupila, la luna creciente brillaba en su mirada; además, el sangrado salía de su boca por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Esto es suficiente prueba? —preguntó Matsuri con cierta molestia contenida en su voz. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y acercándose a Yuzu le enseñó la pantalla del teléfono. En esta se podía leer el nombre “Aihara Yuzu”. La tomó del brazo y dijo—: Si no quieres terminar bañada en té, hazte a un lado.

Le obedeció en silencio, solo dejándose llevar por el firme agarre de la menor. Ambas avanzaron hasta un lado de la mesa; Matsuri seguía como si nada especial hubiese pasado, pero Yuzu estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, incapaz de entender lo que presenciaba. La pelirosada oprimió un botón del celular y de inmediato las cosas a su alrededor recuperaron su movimiento. La servilleta tocó por fin el suelo, las imágenes en pantalla parpadeaban al ritmo de la música y la deforme nube de té siguió su trayecto, cayendo sobre la silla y la mesa.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Yuzu, paseando la mirada de la mesa a Matsuri y su celular—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Detuve el tiempo solo para convencerte de que esto es real —dijo con un suspiro. Alzó la varita para que Yuzu pudiera verla con atención—. ¿Lo ves? También tiene unas alas como tu pistola y su propio símbolo. La tuya tiene el poder de teletransportación, la mía puede detener el tiempo. ¿Ya estas convencida de que los poderes de las varitas son reales? Gasté mi esperanza de vida solo para probarte que no es una mentira.

—¡Esta bien! La magia es real… no puedo creerlo —dijo Yuzu, más para ella misma que una respuesta a las palabras de Matsuri. Miró detenidamente el celular. En esencia era idéntico a cualquier aparato que podía comprar en las tiendas departamentales—. Pero, ¿qué significa eso de la esperanza de vida?

—Así que la Administradora no te lo dijo. Bueno, eso es algo que no te dicen y lo descubres por tu cuenta. Mejor siéntate de nuevo, explicarte esto podría tomarnos un tiempo.

—Pero llegaré tarde a casa, mamá empezará a llamarme y…

—Tú sabes que no quieres volver a casa. No desde que ella se fue, ¿verdad?

La rubia guardó silencio. Las palabras de la menor ahora le dolían y confundían en igual medida. El dolor era provocado por la ausencia de Mei, la soledad y tristeza que le acompañaban en su oscura habitación habían marcado las últimas noches como las más difíciles, amargas y melancólicas en años, y por más que quisiera sobreponerse a la situación, siempre volvía a las lágrimas. La confusión venía por la presencia de las varitas, por el prodigio que ella misma había hecho en el callejón y el de Matsuri hacía unos segundos. La trasportación del delincuente y que el tiempo se detuviera para todo el mundo menos para ellas era algo ilógico, antinatural; además, acababa de mencionar otras cosas que no comprendía, todas relacionadas con esas varitas.

—Ahora presta mucha atención. Ya entendí que no sabes nada de Mahou Shoujo Site, así que escucha cada palabra. Puede que esto te aterrorice, pero ya no tienes escapatoria, aceptaste ser una chica mágica al momento de disparar tu varita y es algo que te seguirá hasta el día de tu muerte —su voz se tornaba cada vez más seria, grave, lúgubre. Entonces comenzó.

“Mahou Shoujo Site, ese misterioso y extraño sitio de internet que regala varitas mágicas a las chicas desdichadas. Una página web a la cual no puedes acceder como si de Facebook se tratase, que no deja rastro en el historial del explorador y cuyo dominio parece no existir: la poca información que existe sobre ese sitio se maneja como una leyenda urbana, un rumor por donde se mire. Pero lo más llamativo es que cuando alguien publica algo que da certeza sobre la existencia de Mahou Shoujo Site, esa información desaparece en poco tiempo. Por eso no encontraras nada sobre ese sitio, ni a nadie hablar de él. Solo mencionar su nombre ya es motivo suficiente para mantener los ojos abiertos día y noche. Pero vayamos por partes, no quiero agobiarte aún más.

“Para empezar, lo mucho o poco que sé sobre esa página es que desde hace unos 3 años ha estado entregando varitas en todo Tokio a las chicas que considera desafortunadas. Así es, solo en esta ciudad. No se han reportado otros incidentes como estos en el mundo, ni siquiera en el país. ¿Ah? ¿A quienes consideran desafortunadas? Al parecer no hay un estándar; lo mismo les vale que seas víctima de acoso escolar o que toda tu familia esté muerta, lo único que piden es un alma atormentada. El proceso es simple; durante la noche, cuando estas a solas y te hundes en la tristeza, cuando deseas morir o cuando te encuentras cegada por la ira, la pantalla de tu computadora o celular se ilumina y el Mahou Shoujo Site accede a tu equipo sin pedir autorización. Solo dura unos segundos, pero ellos, quienes quiera que sean, tienen el control absoluto de tus aparatos. Una vez que captaron tu atención, lo primero que puedes ver es un fondo por completo negro del cual sale uno de los administradores y tras burlarse de tu desdicha con su canturreo, te ofrece un poder mágico. Después de eso, el aparato se apaga y no queda rastro alguno de la existencia del sitio. A la mañana siguiente, aparece tu varita en tu casillero o, según he descubierto, en tu habitación si es que no asistes a la escuela. Y una vez que te contactaron ya no hay forma de escapar. Ellos saben quién eres, te pueden seguir y si lo consideran necesario...

“¿En que estaba? Ah, sí. Cuando el Administrador te ofrece el poder mágico, te dice que es decisión tuya usarlo o no, pero ahí está la primera trampa. Nunca se dice que efecto tendrá la varita que te ha entregado; no tienes idea alguna de lo que ese artefacto es capaz de hacer por ti y las instrucciones son bastante simples. Supongo que tu instructivo solo decía que debes jalar el gatillo o algo similar. Muchas chicas han caído de esa manera; desconocen los efectos de su varita y la activan sin saber lo que puede ocurrir. Algunas lo hacen por curiosidad, otras por incrédulas y algunas lo hacen por desesperación, pero el resultado siempre es el mismo.

“La variedad de poderes es inmensa, tanto como puedas imaginar. Tú puedes teletransportar personas y seguro que también objetos, yo puedo detener el tiempo, supe de una varita con forma de jeringa que produce fuertes dolores, de una escoba que puede volar y de una navaja capaz de curar heridas, incluso se habla de una varita capaz de copiar los poderes de otras, aunque nadie sabe qué pasó con su dueña. En fin, eso solo por mencionar algunos ejemplos. El problema es ese, no sabes que pasará y los efectos de las varitas pueden ser hasta mortales. Una chica muy nerviosa podría pasarla muy mal si por accidente mata a alguien, ¿no crees?

“Sin embargo, hay otra trampa aún peor. El uso de esta magia no es gratuito y tiene un gran costo para quien utilice la varita. En los videojuegos, los personajes tienen dos barras en sus estados de salud; una indica la magia y otra la vida. Bueno, las varitas necesitan alimentarse de alguna manera y sacar la magia de alguna parte. ¿Puedes adivinar de donde viene esa magia? Exacto, nosotras no somos personajes de videojuegos, nuestra energía no se divide y, por lo tanto, solo tenemos una barra de vida, por así decirlo. Las mismas varitas se alimentan de nosotras, consumen nuestra esperanza de vida para funcionar. Y si no me crees, solo mira tú muñeca. ¿Ves ese corazón? Indica la vida que te queda después de usar la varita. Ahora mira el mío, es la luna que tiene mi teléfono. Ya voy a la mitad… eso es porque cada poder tiene un consumo diferente y al parecer el mío es de los más exigentes. Entonces, su uso también es limitado. Cada vez que activas tu poder, este consume poco a poco tu vida. Hasta donde sé, tu cuerpo resentirá cada uso y tus órganos se verán cada vez más comprometidos hasta colapsar. Que duro, ¿no? Aun así, a muchas no les importa y siguen abusando del uso de su varita, pero no sé el motivo. Tal vez el poder llega a enloquecerlas.

“¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Ah claro, lo que acabo de revelarte no es precisamente algo bueno y mucho menos alegre. Como puedes ver, la vida de una chica mágica no es como la vemos en el _anime_ o _manga,_ aunque en los últimos años ha cambiado mucho, ¿no crees? Las cosas no se arreglan con sonrisas y amor, no, eso solo te llevará a una muerte segura en este ambiente. El mundo al que te hicieron entrar es oscuro y lleno de dolor y desesperación. Claro, ya es responsabilidad tuya el aprovechar ese poder que te fue entregado, si lo usarás y que planeas hacer con él. Solo debes tener en cuenta una cosa: cada vez que utilices esa varita, agotaras tu tiempo de vida y eso no se puede recuperar. Mi recomendación es que solo la utilices en casos de emergencia por más tentador que resulte. Lo aprendí a la mala. Pero eso no es todo lo que debo advertirte.

“¿Has escuchado en las noticias sobre todas esas chicas desaparecidas? Bueno, todas ellas eran chicas mágicas, lo he investigado. Algunas no confiamos en el Mahou Shoujo Site, nos parece extraño que estos Administradores anden por ahí regalando poderes mágicos a las chicas tristes. ¿Qué buscan? ¿Por qué lo hacen? De eso no estoy segura y sigo investigándolo. Lo que si debo advertirte ahora mismo es que te has vuelto un objetivo. Así es, ahora irán tras de ti. El poder de las varitas es maravilloso y algunas se complementan muy bien con otras. El problema es que otras chicas lo saben y harán lo que sea por obtener más varitas. Debes andar con cuidado Yuzu-chan. Por ahora solo yo y… mi socia, sabemos que tú eres una chica mágica, pero eso no garantiza tu seguridad. En cualquier momento, podrían descubrirte y atacarte con tal de conseguir esa pistola. Es mejor que mantengas un bajo perfil. Actualmente son días un tanto complicados. Hay varias chicas locas que andan sueltas y harán todo lo posible para arrebatarte tu varita. No me enorgullece decirlo, pero ya tuve que deshacerme de un par. ¡No me veas así! Solo actué en defensa propia. Y mi socia también ha actuado de esa manera. Es como la jungla, comer o ser comida.

“¿Qué otra cosa debería advertirte? La verdad es que aún quedan muchos misterios que resolver sobre este sitio, pero no es fácil resolverlos y menos cuando las mismas chicas mágicas se matan entre ellas y los mismos Administradores se ponen en nuestra contra. ¡Claro! Eso también debo decírtelo. No podemos confiar ni en los Administradores. Sería tonto hacerlo después de todo, ¿no crees? Ellos nos dieron estos poderes, pero no sabemos porque o que quieren que hagamos y, mientras no sepamos eso, creo que es pésima idea confiar en ellos. Además, no les gusta ser investigados. La última que lo hizo terminó en el hospital y eso fue gracias a que pudieron salvarla. Que montón de seres siniestros”.

—Y eso es todo lo que sé al respecto. Se suponía que mi socia nos acompañaría, pero antes de esto había quedado de verse con otra de nuestras aliadas. Al parecer descubrieron algo interesante —terminó de hablar con toda naturalidad, incluso se tomó el gusto de sonreír, aunque lo hiciera de una manera forzada.

Yuzu se había quedado callada, inmóvil y sin color en el rostro. Era un relato inverosímil, una fantasía sacada de una imaginación sumamente activa que, sin embargo, sabía que era tan real como ella misma. Las pruebas estaban ante sus ojos y no había otra explicación más que esa: todo era producto de magia, una magia aterradora que ahora comprometía su vida. Sí Matsuri le había dicho algo más, no le escuchó por estar absorta en el símbolo de corazón sobre su muñeca. Era cierto, el emblema ya no estaba completo; daba impresión que haber sido borrado en la parte superior. ¿Cuántos tiros le quedarían? ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le gastaba cada uso? Más que una bendición, acaba de recibir una maldición que empeoraba al recordar las palabras de su amiga. No solo debía ser cuidadosa con el uso de la varita, también permanecer alerta a las otras chicas que, igual que ella, recibieron una visita del Administrador de Mahou Shoujo Site.

—Entonces, ¿no puedo renunciar a esto? —preguntó al fin.

—No. Al momento de usar esa varita aceptaste ser una chica mágica y de eso solo se escapa de una manera: muriendo.

—Que horrible...

—Sí, pero no te pongas así. Ya te lo dije, nadie sabía que algo así iba a pasar al momento de utilizar la varita —intentó consolarla—. Todas caímos en esa trampa.

—¿Y que se supone que haga ahora?

—Mi único consejo es que no utilices la varita a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte. Es posible que debas defenderte y para tu suerte, te entregaron un poder capaz de ayudarte a escapar —dijo la pelirosada con autentica preocupación. Podría ser una chica descarada y desvergonzada, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir cariño por su amiga de la infancia—. Úsalo con cuidado.

—Lo dices por todas esas chicas desaparecidas, ¿verdad? Pero no entiendo... ¿por qué alguien querría conseguir más de estas cosas tan peligrosas.

—Ya te lo dije. no lo sé. Pero supongo que el poder termina por enloquecerlas o algo así. Por eso te pido tener mucho cuidado. Actualmente hay una loca que se hace llamar cazadora mágica y es la responsable de... bueno, ya te imaginarás.

—Entonces ella...

—Sí. No es la única, pero sí la más peligrosa —dijo y tomó su varita con una sola mano. La miró detenidamente con una expresión de desprecio. Dejó escapar un suspiro y enseguida volvió a hablar con una voz seca—. Estas cosas han dado más problemas de los necesarios.

Yuzu permaneció en silencio. Aún estaba abrumada por la cantidad de información que acababan de rebelarle y no lograba pensar con claridad. De pronto estaba inmersa en un mundo de fantasía, en una esfera oculta del mundo cuya existencia negaría de no ser por las pruebas irrefutables ante sus ojos. Si bien, sabía que Matsuri era alguien en quien podía confiar y le estaba agradecida por explicarle lo que sabía del Mahou Shoujo Site, no podía evitar sentir una mezcla extraña de emociones. Por un lado, era evidente la preocupación de su autoproclamada hermana menor; estaba claro que todo ese relato fue para explicarle de manera sencilla el lio en el cual se había visto envuelta sin desearlo, una manera de mantenerle alerta sobre los peligros que su nueva vida implicaba. Sin embargo, sentía que faltaba algo, como si Matsuri hubiese omitido algo importante. Estaba por preguntarle sobre la identidad de esa socia suya, cuando su celular sonó estridente en la pequeña sala del karaoke. Con temor comprobó que era una llamada de su madre y de inmediato respondió.

—¡Ah, mamá! Sí, lo siento. Vine al karaoke con Matsuri pero ya voy para allá. Sí, no te preocupes —colgó. Esa llamada fue un salvavidas para su cabeza, perdida en el tenebroso mar que era el Mahou Shoujo Site. Volteó hacia su amiga y con un gesto de pena se disculpó por tener que retirarse de manera tan repentina—. De verdad lo siento, pero debo irme. Esto nos tomó más tiempo del que pensé.

—Descuida, no hay problema. Solo ten cuidado allá afuera y no confíes en nadie.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y en el acto salió de la sala, dejando sola a Matsuri. Ella, con un pesado arrastrar de sus pies, se deslizó hasta el sillón y se dejó caer pesada sobre este. Miró el techo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, dejando escapar suspiros cada cuánto. En la pantalla aun desfilaban letras sobre coloridas imágenes que se limitaban a figuras geométricas danzantes. Le pesaba que Yuzu terminara envuelta en ese oscuro mundo de desesperanza, pero no podía hacer nada por ella; se había dado cuenta de su cruel destino cuando ya era muy tarde. Cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada y solo quería dormir un poco sin tener que preocuparse por su vida, pero no fue posible hacerlo. Al otro lado de la puerta, alguien golpeó con insistencia. Matsuri se levantó en silencio y esperó a que le llamaran de nuevo. El golpeteo se repitió con la misma velocidad y eso ya era preocupante. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se acercó sigilosa a la puerta. Se colocó detrás de esta, en un punto donde no podrían verla al abrir y giró la perilla. Si se trataba de alguna enemiga, no dudaría en detener el tiempo y atacarla a muerte; no sería la primera vez que alguien intentaba emboscarla y se aseguraría de que no fuese la última. Por algo su esperanza de vida ya estaba tan gastada. Jaló la puerta hacia ella y se mantuvo cerca de esta, usándola de escudo. En la sala entró una chica poco mayor que Matsuri, de cabello color ciruela y peinado en dos coletas. La pelirosa suspiró aliviada.

—Taniguchi- _senpai_ —dijo una vez que recuperó el aliento. Cerró la puerta de inmediato—. Por un momento me asusté.

—¿Quién más podría ser, enana? —respondió Harumi. Se notaba algo acalorada y en sus oídos había rastros de sangre.

—Con la situación actual, no podemos bajar la guardia. Veo que tuviste complicaciones —señaló al notar la sangre.

—Cómo no te imaginas. No solo debemos cuidarnos de esa cazadora loca, también los administradores se han puesto más activos —dijo antes de desplomarse en el sillón. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y abrió los primeros botones de su blusa—. La Admin Hachi es un dolor de cabeza.

—Oh, así que por eso llegaste tarde.

—Sí. ¡Cómo odio a esas cosas! Por suerte Asahi estaba cerca y pudo sacarnos del área de riesgo —tomó la botella de refresco y le dio un largo trago—. No sé qué pasa con los administradores, ¡intentaron matarnos!

—Parece que no les gusta ser investigados —respondió Matsuri con toda la calma del mundo. Se sentó a un lado de Harumi y le mostró una sonrisa divertida—. Y para que lo sepas, esa botella es mía. Acabas de tener un beso indirecto conmigo —agregó fingiendo un gesto apenado al llevar una mano hacia sus labios.

—¡¿Que?! —gritó Harumi perdiendo el color de su rostro—. Qué asco... me enfermaré por tu culpa.

Matsuri comenzó a reír y, aunque fue por un breve tiempo, le sentó bien. Un pequeño momento de diversión era como un oasis en medio del desierto. Tomó un par de patatas que se llevó a la boca. Tras haberlas comido y meditar en silencio, volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Perdimos contacto con las chicas elegidas por Juuroku y Anjou no aparece por ningún lado. Las cosas se están complicando con los Administradores y parece que no tardarán en atacarnos a todas —guardó silencio, tomando valor para agregar—. No estoy segura de que podamos hacer algo contra ellos.

—Sí tomamos en cuenta que se necesitan tres o cuatro chicas para enfrentar a un Administrador y que no logramos ponernos de acuerdo entre nosotras, tienes razón, estamos perdidas —respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa que intentaba ser burlona, cuando en verdad escudaba su preocupación.

—¿De qué lado estás?

—Solo soy realista.

Harumi se reincorporó de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de Matsuri. Tenía la firme intención de reclamarle por el comentario y hacerle cambiar de parecer. Hacía unos días, habían atrapado y asesinado a uno de los Administradores, aunque para lograrlo tuvieron que unir fuerzas con otras chicas mágicas. Intentaron sacarle información a su prisionero, un extraño ser humanoide con cabeza de zorro llamado Kyu. Y aunque daba señales de ser un Administrador prudente y civilizado, terminó atacando a sus captoras a la mínima oportunidad. Al final y tras haber herido a un par, Harumi tuvo que usar su varita para eliminarlo. Sorpresivamente, los restos de Kyu despidieron unas largas sombras negras y estos se transformaron en partes humanas de quien alguna vez fue una chica de una edad cercana a la de ellas, cuyos ojos estaban completamente blancos y el interior de su cuerpo había sido sustituido por una serie de circuitos. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo eso? En una búsqueda por comprender la situación y resolver los misterios del Mahou Shoujo Site, optaron por investigar ese cuerpo anormal y la identidad de la chica que apareció tras matar al Administrador Kyu.

Ninguna de las dos chicas habló, solo miraban en silencio el muro frente a ellas y el aparato de sonido reproducía una tonada dulce que contrastaba con la atmosfera del lugar. Harumi estaba sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor en Matsuri. Estaba acostumbrada, para bien o para mal, a su forma de ser y los comentarios despreocupados que ocasionalmente realizaba sobre todo. Por eso mismo, entendió que sus últimas palabras eran serias; no hablaba con sarcasmo ni buscaba provocarla como solía hacerlo; en verdad estaba preocupada por la situación y, aun peor, daba por perdida la esperanza. Sin embargo, también sabía que había algo más. Matsuri había cambiado desde hacía tiempo. Días antes de recibir su varita ya mostraba una personalidad más apagada, esto ocasionado por un incidente ocurrido durante uno de sus cuestionables trabajos, mismo que le volvió una chida desafortunada. Respiró profundo antes de suspirar. Tomó un par de patatas fritas y se las llevó a la boca.

—Se confirmó lo que temíamos —dijo Harumi después del largo silencio—. Kyu alguna vez fue una chica mágica, Mikari encontró los reportes de su desaparición y su nombre aparecía en la lista de Anjou.

—Entonces mi teoría era cierta. Cuando agotas tu esperanza de vida… te vuelves un Administrador.

—Odio admitir que tengas razón —Harumi fingió frustración para disfrazar su admiración por la acertada deducción. En esos momentos le daba gusto tener a Matsuri como una aliada, pero nunca se atrevería a decirlo. Tomó otro par de patatas y se las comió en silencio, esperando a que su compañera de batalla dijera algo, lo que fuera. Sin embargo, se quedó callada como pocas veces—. ¿Se lo dijiste a Yuzuchi? Ya sabes, todo este desastre.

—¿Realmente crees que lo haría? —respondió con una sonrisa amarga—. No quisiera que ella se involucrara en todo esto.

—Sabes que yo tampoco la quiero en esto, pero no tiene opción. Aunque la mantengamos alejada de los Administradores, otras chicas podrían atacarla —golpeó la mesa con el puño. Los trastos sobre esta se sacudieron—. Es un callejón sin salida.

—Solo espero que Yuzu-chan me haga caso y no use su varita —poco a poco, Matsuri había recuperado su tono despreocupado. Sacó de su sudadera su celular regular y clavó la mirada en este—. Permanecer en el anonimato es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Abrió el mensaje que acababa de llegarle de parte de una tal Kosame. Se trataba de una captura de pantalla donde se mostraba una extraña montaña llena de manos y bajo esta un contador que señalaba 30 días para la tempestad.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fEwvQMOdPM&feature=emb_title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fEwvQMOdPM&feature=emb_title)


	3. Enter 3: Harumi@Taniguchi

_En días pasados hemos informado de una serie de misteriosas muertes y desapariciones de mujeres jóvenes, todas ellas menores de edad. A esta extraña ola de fallecimientos se suma la de Nijimi Anazawa, idol miembro del grupo Dog’s Play. De momento las causas de su muerte son desconocidas, pues no mostraba signo alguno de violencia y las puertas de su apartamento se encontraban en buen estado. Cientos de fanáticos hacen largas filas frente al edificio departamental donde residía a fin de despedirse de ella por última vez…_

* * *

El tiempo se sentía eterno. Habían pasado diez días desde que Yuzu conoció la terrible verdad del Mahou Shoujo Site y con ello su cabeza se volvió un lio aún peor de lo que ya era. Su percepción del mundo cambió de pronto y se repetía una y otra vez lo que lograba recordar de aquel discurso que hizo Matsuri sobre las chicas mágicas y los riesgos de utilizar las varitas mágicas que la Administradora del sitio le entregó por algún motivo desconocido. La información era demasiada, tanta que se vio obligada a transcribir todo lo que recordaba de aquella charla en un cuaderno. A pesar de eso, tenía la sensación poseer información incompleta. Algo, estaba segura, le había ocultado y era importante. ¿Qué sería? No solo era sobre los efectos de las varitas; según recordaba, Matsuri evitó hablar sobre los Administradores y su relación con las chicas mágicas. Cuando apenas había mencionado algo sobre los enigmáticos mensajeros del sitio, la chica de cabellos rosados cambió de tema.

También le llamaba la atención aquella aliada de Matsuri. ¿Quién era en verdad? Le parecía sumamente curioso que nunca le revelara su nombre y solo se refiriera a ella como “socia”. ¿No debería saber de quien se trataba si estaban en el mismo equipo? Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos sin sentido y menos fundamento. Por un lado, entendía a la perfección el motivo que Matsuri tenía para mantener a su socia en el anonimato; la presencia de aquella cazadora de chicas mágicas era un riesgo para todas y mantenerse escondidas era la mejor estrategia para evitar un posible ataque. En todo caso, pensó, quizá ella también mantenía un halo de misterio con la socia y solo la pelirosada sabía las identidades de ambas. Si bien, esto comprendía un gran peligro para ella, resultaba un buen plan de supervivencia, incluso en el peor escenario que le vino a la mente: la verdadera identidad de esa “socia” era la cazadora mágica. Una idea descabellada, sin duda, pero posible. Mientras no se revelara la identidad de otras poseedoras de varitas, el riesgo de un ataque era bajo.

Un repentino escalofrío recorrió su espalda de punta a punta. Era una idea ridícula y temible al mismo tiempo, imposible de ocurrir según su razonamiento, pero, ¿no era poseedora de un artículo que le otorgaba un poder imposible? Se reprimió a ella misma por semejante ocurrencia, sin embargo, no era fácil de ignorar. ¿Y la cazadora de chicas mágicas era la misma Matsuri? En ese caso, todo aquello era una trampa para despojarla de su varita y hacerse con más poder. De ser así, se confirmaría la advertencia que Matsuri le hizo: no confíes en nadie. Pero ¿por qué le advertiría de todo? Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se sacudió con desesperación. No comprendía nada. Maldito sitio, malditas varitas. Ella solo quería volver a ver a Mei y terminó envuelta en asuntos que iban más allá de su comprensión.

La mochila estaba en su rincón habitual y Yuzu se acercó. Solo se dedicó a mirarla por los siguientes minutos, como si en vez de su mochila aquella fuera una bestia peligrosa que podría atacarle en cualquier instante. Así fue durante los últimos días, sentía un gran temor por el contenido oculto en su mochila. En otro momento, ese miedo estaría inspirado por alguna tarea complicada, un proyecto que significara la mitad de su calificación, una pila de deberes escolares fastidiosos. Algo habitual para una adolescente como ella. Sin embargo, la causa de tanto terror era una pistola blanca que bien podría pasar por un simple juguete de plástico.

Pese a su aspecto, no había nada de simple en esa pistola. Se trataba de un objeto más poderoso de lo que creía, misterioso y problemático en varios aspectos. Con las manos temblorosas, heladas como témpanos de hielo, abrió la mochila y esperó. Desde esa charla con Matsuri, introducir la mano para sacar un cuaderno o su espejo le provocaba pavor al no saber que pasaría con ella si alguien se enteraba de aquel objeto. ¿Y si realizaban una inspección de mochilas en la academia? En primer lugar, no habría manera de justificar la posesión de aquel objeto tan extraño y que pasaría por un juguete el cual, dicho sea de paso, está prohibido por el reglamento escolar. Sin embargo, la verdadera preocupación iba más allá de una simple amonestación por parte de los profesores, ¿qué importaba una más en su historial? La varita era peligrosa y no podía imaginar las consecuencias posibles en caso de caer en manos de personas ajenas al Mahou Shoujo Site. ¿Cualquiera podría usarla o solo las chicas mágicas? No tenía la menor idea de lo que podría ocurrir. Poco a poco, sacó la pistola. Se sentía fría al tacto, como cualquier trozo de plástico y costaba creer la verdadera naturaleza de ese objeto parecido a un juguete. Alzó su muñeca. Al instante se hizo visible el símbolo de corazón que representaba su esperanza de vida. Como no había utilizado el poder de la varita desde el primer día, el indicador no presentaba cambio alguno. Eso le alegró un poco, al menos tenía certeza de que el simple contacto con esta no le afectaba.

Yuzu se sentó en la cama, aun contemplando la pistola. No la quería, no aceptaría tan peligroso objeto en su poder y en definitiva se negaba a utilizarla de nuevo. Tan solo de imaginar que su simple uso podía costarle la vida, le hacía temblar de miedo, en especial porque la descripción que hizo Matsuri sobre el proceso era terrible. Por otro lado, también estaba la cazadora, alguien de quien debía cuidarse. No quería ser atacada por ella, pero tampoco quería lastimar a otra persona; sin embargo, una situación desesperada requeriría acción de su parte para salir con vida del asunto. Pero, pensó, si aquella varita era el problema, ¿la solución no sería deshacerse de esta? Sin ese artilugio, no tendría que gastar su esperanza de vida ni sería objetivo de la cazadora. Simplemente volvería a su vida ordinaria. Lo mejor, entonces, era entregarle la varia a Matsuri. Al menos, creía, la joven pelirosada tendría una mejor idea de qué hacer con esa cosa, ya fuera para esconderla o sacarle provecho.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello para retirar los mechones que le caían sobre la cara. Entonces reconoció que estaba pensando de más las cosas y se dejó caer en la cama. No había otra opción, solo quería deshacerse de esa maldición y la única manera de lograrlo era con la desaparición de esa varita. Ella no pidió ese poder, ni sabía la manera de sacarle provecho. Cerró los ojos, aun debatiendo que decisión tomar. De pronto, los abrió y se levantó de un salto sin soltar la varita. Con todas las preocupaciones por la cazadora, los administradores y mantener en secreto su condición de chica mágica, no había caído en cuenta de las posibilidades otorgadas por el misterioso sitio web. En sus manos estaba un artefacto maravilloso, cuyo poder era transportarla de un lugar a otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se sintió torpe por no pensar en eso antes.

Empuñó con fuerza su varita. La habilidad mágica que le fue concedida podría traerle el fin definitivo a sus penas. No tardó mucho en decidirlo, tan pronto como la idea llegó a su cabeza supo que debía actuar. Usaría el poder de la varita para aparecer frente a Mei y llevársela con ella a un lugar donde nadie pudiera separarlas nunca más, a donde pudieran permanecer juntas y vivir en paz, sin más obstáculos ni rivales. Sonaba egoísta y quizá lo era, pero solo así podría terminar con tanta tristeza. Pero antes debería realizar algunos preparativos y eso incluía dominar el poder de su pistola mágica. Apuntó a su mochila; sus ojos brillaron con el símbolo del corazón en sus pupilas, el cabello le creció y en su muñeca apareció el indicador de esperanza de vida. Uno o dos ensayos bastarían, no tendría más oportunidades. Si esto funcionaba como creía, bastaría con pensar en el lugar donde quería aparecer. Imaginó su cama, tal y como estaba en ese momento; ese sería el punto en el cual la mochila debería aparecer. Respiró hondo. Tenía que saber si era posible cumplir con la idea que acababa de concebir, después de todo, si eligieron ese poder para ella, debió ser por algo. Estaba decidida a tirar del gatillo.

—¡Yuzu! —se escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta. La aludida se estremeció del susto y soltó la varita, misma que terminó en el suelo—. La cena está lista.

—Gra-gracias. Ya voy, mamá —dijo, realizando un gran esfuerzo por sonar tranquila.

Esperó hasta que los pasos de su madre dejaran de escucharse. Solo así se atrevió a moverse y tomar de nueva cuenta la misteriosa pistola transportadora. Miró de nuevo el indicador con su esperanza de vida y, para su alivio, comprobó que no había agotado nada por su intento fallido. Al menos, entendió en ese momento, no perdería vitalidad hasta accionar el gatillo de su varita. Solo faltaba comprobar su funcionamiento, pero podría esperar hasta pasada la cena. Yuzu se miró al espejo antes de salir de la habitación y con una mirada dura se prometió a si misma entregar la varita a Matsuri una vez que lograra su objetivo de vivir feliz con Mei. Una vez consumada su misión, se alejaría de cualquier cosa relacionada con el Mahou Shoujo Site.

O al menos, eso quería creer.

* * *

Algo había cambiado en las calles de Tokio o, quizá y dada su condición de chica mágica, la percepción de Yuzu era lo que había cambiado. Ya fuera de día o de noche, no se sentía segura. Un aura de muerte y desesperación se podía sentir en la ciudad; el aire se volvió pesado con el paso de los días, al grado que era difícil respirar con normalidad y se obligaba a hacerlo más despacio. Incluso la gente parecía distinta, algunos indefensos e inocentes, incapaces de lastimar a alguien; pero otros tantos, especialmente las mujeres más jóvenes, despertaban un sentimiento de desconfianza, una ola de miradas amenazantes, un peligro latente. Temía que en cualquier esquina apareciera una chica extraña para atacarla y reclamar su varita. Sabía sobre la cazadora mágica y su solitario acecho en contra de las otras chicas elegidas por el sitio, pero no tenía idea de cuál era su cara, ni siquiera algún rasgo que le permitiera identificarla entre el resto. Incluso era posible que estuvieran en la misma escuela, tan cerca que el peligro resultaba inminente. Por eso mismo se veía obligada a cargar con su varita todo el tiempo, para escapar de cualquier amenaza. Se detuvo frente a la cafetería donde solía comprar crepas con Mei. ¿Cómo había pasado? El lugar que una vez fue feliz, en donde podría morir de ternura se volvió en poco tiempo un punto lleno de nostalgia, cuyos recuerdos le producían un nudo en la garganta. Apretó los puños con determinación. Ni los siniestros Administradores, ni la cazadora ni nada le detendrían de lograr su objetivo; así tuviese que huir del país, Yuzu recuperaría esa felicidad y la volvería permanente.

—¿Supiste lo que ocurrió? —escuchó la voz de un par de señoras. Disimuladamente, tomó su celular y se detuvo cerca de ellas, fingiendo escribir un mensaje. Si la suerte estaba a su favor, ellas ni notarían su presencia—. Hubo otro asesinato. De nuevo una jovencita.

—¿Otra? ¿Y fue en condiciones igual de extrañas que las anteriores?

—Sí. A esta la encontraron aplastada en su habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Aplastada? ¿Segura que escuchaste bien?

—Estoy segura que escuché eso. Dijeron que su cama también estaba destrozada pero no pueden explicar que ocurrió.

—Es como el caso de esa secundaria, en la que apareció el cráter.

—Oh, lo recuerdo.

Yuzu también lo recordaba. Hacía unos días, cuando aún no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre el sitio de chicas mágicas, escuchó el rumor de un cráter misterioso que, sin existir una razón aparente, apareció en el área de casilleros de una secundaria cercana. Por más que las autoridades escolares quisieron ocultar el suceso, los testimonios de sus estudiantes y las fotografías publicadas en redes sociales dieron a conocer el extraño hecho a todo el país. Si bien, en su debido momento aquello le pareció anormal, nunca se detuvo a meditar sobre las causas para tal prodigio, las cosas parecían una mala broma demasiado elaborada; pero ahora, conocedora del oscuro mundo que existía a su alrededor, solo podía sospechar de una chica mágica y un uso desmedido de su varita. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el espinazo. Un cráter, una joven aplastada, teletransportación y detener el tiempo; ¿cuáles eran los otros poderes concedidos por las demás varitas? Parecía que la imaginación era el límite.

—¿Estas espiando a esas señoras, Yuzu-chan? —la repentina voz de Matsuri le regresó a la realidad y, en respuesta, solo pudo lanzar un grito del susto—. Supongo que es una buena manera de obtener información.

—¡Ma-matsuri! No me asustes de esa manera.

—Eso es malo. Pareces estar muy distraída y te dije que tuvieras cuidado —tomó a la rubia del brazo y la llevó por la calle hasta llegar a un parque, el mismo en el que solían reunirse para comer helado—. Es mejor hablar de estas cosas en un lugar más privado.

—No estoy segura que este lugar sea adecuado —repuso Yuzu. Se detuvieron frente a los columpios y Matsuri no esperó ni un segundo para ocupar uno—. Cualquiera podría oírnos.

—Tal vez eso sea mejor —respondió la pelirosada para asombro de Yuzu. Matsuri comprendió que sus palabras no fueron entendidas al inicio y procedió a explicarse. Por un momento se llevó las manos a la nuca y miro el cielo. Estaba limpio y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor—. Sí más personas conocieran los horrores del Mahou Shoujo Site, estoy segura que nadie aceptaría las varitas. Es solo una idea que me vino a la mente, quizá y no funcione aunque divulgamos la verdad.

—Acaso… ¿quieres detener al sitio? ¿Eso es posible?

—No lo sé. Pero esta es una maldición que nadie más debería recibir, ¿no lo crees?

—Realmente no estoy segura de que se trata todo esto pero… —estaba confundida y era evidente. Apenas la noche anterior tenía pavor de tocar su mochila, pero, a la vez, se había armado de valor para utilizar la varita con un objetivo muy claro—. Nadie debería vivir con el miedo de ser atacado por poseer una de las varitas. Ni siquiera puedo ir a la escuela sin sentirme amenazada.

—Justo a eso me refiero, Yuzu-chan. Estos artefactos solo han traído locura y más desgracias de las que sus portadoras pueden soportar.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? —preguntó Yuzu impaciente. Estaba por practicar su tirón con Matsuri si no dejaba su repentina palabrería—. Hablas como si quisieras enfrentar a esos Administradores

—De eso se trata —agregó Matsuri con una sonrisa tristona pero temible. Yuzu sintió, por alguna razón, que todo a su alrededor se congelaba— Te dije sobre mi socia, ¿verdad? Pero ella no es la única —siguió hablando como si aquello fuera lo más cotidiano—. Hay muchas chicas mágicas en la ciudad y algunas nos hemos organizado para descubrir la verdad del Mahou Shoujo Site y...

Yuzu desconoció a Matsuri en ese momento. La risa de los niños a su alrededor se notaba lejana, aunque no estaban a más de diez pasos. No importaba si ellos escuchaban hablar de la página web, pensarían que se trataba de algún juego o una cosa de adolescentes. Los ojos azules de Matsuri seguían clavados en el cielo y estos carecían de su acostumbrada malicia; parecían desamparados, ávidos de una solución divina a un conflicto que se escapaba de sus manos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya; pese a los imprevistos, era capaz de volverlos una situación ventajosa a la cual podía sacarle una ventaja, un beneficio, incluso dinero. Pero había llegado una fuerza mayor a la cual no sabía cómo voltear a su favor. No sabía qué hacer y eso era grave.

—¿Y?

—Destruirlo —concluyó y Yuzu no supo que responder a eso. Se limitó a contemplar el rostro de su amiga, cuyos ojos seguían fijos en el cielo. Algo estaba distinto en Matsuri; parecía sumamente determinada en sus palabras, se podía sentir el resentimiento hacia el sitio y un auténtico deseo por terminar con este, pero había algo más. Si sus miradas se cruzaran, estaba segura, rompería en llanto. Al menos, es impresión le daba; más que frustrada parecía estar herida en el alma. ¿Acaso una de las víctimas de la extraña página de internet era una persona cercana? ¿Su socia, quien quiera que fuese, era ya una víctima fatal de aquella locura provocada por las malditas varitas? Quería preguntarle y aclarar sus dudas, sin embargo, no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—Matsuri, necesito que hables claro —repuso Yuzu tratando de hacer valer su autoridad como supuesta hermana mayor—. Si necesitas hablar de algo, solo hazlo, pero se directa. No puedo ayudarte de esa manera.

—¿Prometes ayudarme sea lo que sea?

—No puedo prometerlo si no me dices lo que quieres, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

Por fin le regresó la mirada. De nuevo estaban esos ambiciosos ojos azules, brillantes como zafiros. Pero a la expresión triunfante de Matsuri le faltaba la sonrisa pícara habitual.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda para derrotar a los Administradores.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero dijiste que eran peligrosos!

—Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, Yuzu-chan —se le acercó y le tomó ambas manos en un gesto suplicante. La desesperación debía ser grande para que una chica como la pelirosada hiciera semejante acto—. Conozco a chicas con varitas perfectas para pelear, incluso tenemos a una para curarnos, pero pocas sirven para nuestros escapes. La tuya es perfecta para eso, necesitamos la manera de lograr un escape seguro y tú eres la única que podría conseguirlo. Seguro que con un poco de practica bastará.

—¡Espera un momento! —interrumpió las palabras de su interlocutora. Su corazón le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho. Ella no quería tener relación alguna con el sitio, ni los Administradores, así fuera amistad o una confrontación—. Matsuri yo… entiendo que me necesites pero… pero la verdad es que yo no quiero seguir con esto.

—Ya te lo dije, no puedes escapar.

—¡No me importa! —repuso con un grito enérgico—. ¡No quiero saber nada de ese sitio! Perdona que lo diga así pero no puedo con eso. Usaré la varita para solucionar algo y luego… te la daré.

—Esto tiene que ver con Mei —señaló Matsuri con notable disgusto. Una repentina brisa sopló y con ella se fueron varias personas que disfrutaban del parque. El silencio a su alrededor se volvió pesado—. Ella tomó una decisión, deberías respetarla. ¡Por favor, esto es más importante!

—¡Que me lo diga ella en persona, entonces! Sé que es egoísta de mi parte… pero no puedo con esto. Ya tomé una decisión y esa fue entregarte mi varita después…

Una risa incomoda la interrumpió. ¿Por qué Matsuri se reía de esa manera ante tal situación? Una carcajada amarga, tan difícil de escuchar e interpretar. Por un momento, Yuzu pensó que la menor se arrojaría contra ella en un arrebato de ira provocado ante la negativa. Sabía, incluso, que aquello podría terminar enfrentándolas a ambas y la ganadora sería aquella capaz de usar su arma más rápido que la otra. De pronto, igual que como empezó, la risa se apagó.

—Eso no importa. Tengas o no una varita, ellos te estarán siguiendo. Por eso te dije que no hay escapatoria; ya sabes sobre la existencia de las chicas mágicas, del sitio, de todo. ¿En verdad crees que te dejaran en paz solo por qué lo pidas? No. Te perseguirán hasta acabar contigo.

Sus palabras se sintieron pesadas. Que fácil se pueden derribas las esperanzas de una persona cuando se utiliza la manera exacta de hablar. El objeto mágico que le fue entregado, un extraño artefacto que bien podría servirle para conseguir su tan anhelada felicidad al lado de Mei, resulto ser una maldición que jamás la abandonaría hasta su muerte, la cual percibía muy pronto. Y si las cosas serían de esa manera, ¿que importaba luchar? Si de todas maneras el resultado sería el mismo. Respiró profundo para armarse de valor. Encararía a Matsuri, sería egoísta y necia hasta el final. Su vida era la que estaba en juego y la gastaría como ella quisiera; así solo fuera una semana o un año, estaba resuelta a sacarle provecho a la pistola que le entregaron. Al menos sería feliz los últimos días que le quedaran. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando una voz le detuvo.

—¡Yuzuchi! —dijo Harumi a sus espaldas—. Ah, y tú también estas aquí.

—Taniguchi- _senpai_ —saludó Matsuri de inmediato. Yuzu la miró con atención y fue testigo de una repentina transformación. Ya no había rastro alguno de frustración o enojo, su rostro deformado por la incomprensible carcajada volvió a mostrar la expresión confianzuda que solía tener.

—No esperaba verte, Harumin —Yuzu intentó sonar lo más natural que fuera posible, aunque sentía que su voz podría romperse en cualquier momento. Con lo que ahora conocía, era difícil mantenerse serena. Pese a todo, debía mantener la compostura, actuar como solía hacerlo y la única manera de hacerlo era despejando un poco su mente con un momento de la vida cotidiana que quizá no podría recuperar—. Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, podríamos ir a la cafetería y…

—Lo siento, pero eso tendrá que esperar —de inmediato, Harumi le arrebató la palabra. Yuzu se quedó callada y confundida—. Pero podemos ir más tarde, Yuzuchi. Solo tengo que hablar de algo con ella —agregó, refiriéndose a Matsuri y las cosas no podrían ser más extrañas.

—Ah, claro —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa desconcertada. A su entender, el trato entre ambas no era el más amistoso pese a convivir con frecuencia. Tomó su bolsa y señaló una de las bancas cercanas—. Me da gusto ver que ya se llevan mejor. Bueno, las estaré esperando por allá.

—No tardaremos mucho —escuchó hablar a Matsuri con su habitual calma. Por un segundo, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Yuzu, aun desconcertada, se alejó de ellas y fue a sentarse a una de las bancas cercanas. Tomo su celular para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba, necesitaba distraerse con algo para no atormentarse con las ideas que su amiga le había provocado, aunque poco funcionó. Pasaba las publicaciones de moda sin prestarles atención, las ofertas en cosméticos y ropa no le llamaban la atención, mucho menos servían para despejar su cabeza de los terribles pensamientos que la inundaban. Tanto le tomó idear un plan para escapar de todo, para armarse de valor y con solo un par de palabras, aquello se derrumbó y le mandó a la desesperación, pues ahora sabía que no podía salir del oscuro mundo al que fue arrojada solo por sentirse desdichada. ¿Y de quién era la culpa? Apretó uno de sus puños. Si tan solo Mei la hubiese elegido por sobre las responsabilidades, si tan solo no existiera la presión familiar y le pusieran tantos peros con tal de heredar el control de la academia. Si su madre no se hubiese casado, solo así se habría salvado de ser una chica mágica.

—¡Listo! —le dijo Harumi abrazándole la espalda con fuerza y Yuzu dio un salto del susto que provocó la risa de su mejor amiga—. No te asustes, Yuzuchi.

—¡No esperaba eso! —rio nerviosa, tratando de calmarse. Por un momento pensó que alguien estaba por atacarla. Recuperó el aliento y se contagió de la sonrisa que le dirigía Harumi—. No tardaste nada.

—Te dije que sería rápido. Solo iba a entregarle un par de cuadernos a esa chica.

—¿Cuadernos?

—Parece que tiene problemas con un par de cosas, ya sabes cómo es esto.

—Cierto, aunque pudo pedirme ayuda a mi para eso —afloró su sentido de hermana mayor, aunque su apoyo académico con cualquier estudiante de un grado inferior sería de poca o nula ayuda—. En fin. ¿Se fue?

—Tuvo que irse. No me dijo nada pero salió corriendo.

—Que extraño —comentó Yuzu, aunque en verdad no le parecía nada raro. Matsuri parecía estar concentrada en otro asunto relacionado con el sitio, algo que le absorbía toda la atención y tiempo. No iba a perder valiosos minutos en una cafetería. Pero Yuzu sí lo haría con tal de volver a su vida cotidiana por un momento—. Ni hablar —suspiró—. ¡Vamos por ese café!

—¡Sí, vamos!

* * *

—¿Se puede saber que le estabas diciendo? —reclamó Harumi con una enérgica voz. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su rostro se deformaba en una expresión de coraje contenido. Si no golpeaba a Matsuri, era solo porque estaban en público y no quería provocar un escándalo, además, eran aliadas que debían mantenerse unidas de alguna manera—. Se veía asustada.

—Debería estarlo. Solo le dije la verdad.

—La verdad —repitió aun molesta. Su mirada expresaba el rechazo a cada una de las palabras que la pelirosada decía con tanta calma—. ¿Y cuál es esa verdad?

—Tú también pasaste por eso, ¿no? Te dio pánico al saber que no existe una escapatoria para esta maldición y que hagas lo que hagas, tu vida depende de los Administradores. Eso fue todo lo que dije.

—¿Esperas que te crea? Ya le habías dado a entender eso, así que debe ser algo más.

El silencio se hizo entre ambas. Sus miradas gélidas, desconfiadas como las de una presa y su depredador se cruzaron. La convivencia entre ambas siempre estuvo llena de roces, sus diferencias personales estaban muy marcadas y Harumi no se molestaba en disimular su desagrado por la menor. Ya fuera por su comportamiento o ideas, el conflicto entre ambas siempre estaba presente.

—No voy a mentir entonces. Dije que la necesitamos para la batalla contra los Administradores. Y tú lo sabes, _senpai_. Necesitamos esa varita a nuestro servicio.

—Eso no es lo que acordamos. Quedamos en mantenerla al margen de esto, que no la involucraríamos.

—Viendo nuestra situación actual, eso no es posible. Nos hemos quedado sin alguien que nos pueda sacar de las áreas peligrosas. ¡Necesitamos a Yuzu en el equipo!

—¡Me niego! Ya encontraremos a otra…

—¡No hay tiempo! Faltan veinte días para la tempestad, no sabemos que significa eso y hemos tenido bajas.

—Aunque lo digas así, no voy a dejar que la involucres en esto.

—¡Deja de protegerla así! Es mejor tenerla de nuestro lado a que ande sola por ahí. Si tan solo tuviera la varita de Nijimi…

—¡Basta! —repuso Harumi con fuerza. Al instante, sus ojos mostraron la letra griega Phi (Φ). En sus manos se apreció un yoyo cuya cuerda comenzaba a brillar. Matsuri se quedó callada, contemplando el rostro que tenía ante ella. El emblema se desvaneció de las pupilas de Harumi y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de inmensa frustración—. Realmente no quiero que Yuzuchi… experimente toda esta locura…

—No podemos evitarlo, _senpai_. En algún momento los administradores la alcanzarán, como a cualquiera de nosotras —respondió. Cómo en pocas ocasiones, mostraba una emoción diferente a la habitual. Se encontraba harta de lidiar con esas fuerzas inexplicables que de la noche a la mañana le cambiaron la vida—. Pero solo así podemos cuidarla de ellos.

—Al menos ya pensaste —siguió hablando. Se limpió las lágrimas con sumo cuidado, no fuera a arruinar su maquillaje—, ¿ya pensaste en cómo decirle?

—No hay manera fácil de hacerlo. Supongo que lo primero es revelarle que tú también eres una chica mágica.

—Si no tenemos otra opción —suspiró resignada—. En este momento quisiera volver a usar la máscara de A. Así no sabría que yo también estoy involucrada.

—¿Y que ella es la causa de que seas desgraciada? —sonrió con mala intención. Esperaba una nueva discusión como respuesta, pero solo obtuvo una mirada de molestia.

—Que graciosa —ambas pusieron marcha hacia las bancas que Yuzu había ocupado, sin embargo, en su lugar encontraron a un joven de lentes que no dejaba de leer. Ambas buscaron con la mirada a su amiga, pero no pudieron encontrarla—. ¿Se fue? No la veo por ningún lago.

—Oye tú —Matsuri se dirigió al chico de lentes, quien levantó la mirada de su libro con una expresión de enojo—. Perdón que interrumpa, pero ¿no viste a una chica rubia por aquí?

—¿La rubia? —respondió. Pasó la vista a Harumi y con cierta extrañeza agregó—: Se fue por allá con una chica… igual a ella.

Ninguna dijo nada. Se miraron por un instante y se aferraron a las correas de sus respectivos bolsos antes de salir corriendo. Era imposible que Harumi se hubiese ido con Yuzu, pues estaba ocupada. Si acaso existía otra chicas tan parecida a ella solo podía significar una cosa: era una trampa. Pero, ¿de quién?

* * *

Yuzu y Harumi caminaban rumbo a una cafetería que, según palabras de la última, recién había abierto en la ciudad. La rubia intentaba mostrarse alegre aunque era difícil con todas las cosas que tenía en mente y quizá por ello solo se dejaba llevar por el repentino entusiasmo de su mejor amiga. Torcieron en un callejón poco concurrido a modo de atajo. La separación entre los edificios era considerable y a juzgar por la cantidad de cajas vacías en perfecto estado, era la parte trasera de muchos establecimientos comerciales. Al final de este camino se distinguía la calle principal y, sobre la acera contraria, se miraba un segundo callejón ocupado por numerosos contenedores de basura.

—¿Estas segura que es por aquí?

—Claro, Yuzuchi —sonrió Harumi a sus espaldas. Abrió su bolso y de este sacó un pequeño bastón retorcido, con un par de alas en su mango. Sus ojos brillaron y en sus pupilas apareció una estrella—. Muy segura.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpzfdkTuiC4


	4. Enter 4: Rina Shioi is online

Sus pasos resonaban entre los altos muros de los edificios y el persistente eco perforaba los oídos de Yuzu. En ciertos momentos de la vida, se suelen recordar cosas tan irrelevantes como aleatorias. Solía evitar caminar entre los callejones por más de una razón. En primera, desde pequeña aprendió lo peligrosos que eran esos lugares; tanto criminales como algún animal callejero podrían aparecer de pronto y atacar, tal y como le había pasado hacía unos días con aquel maleante que intentó asaltarla. Al estar en un lugar tan estrecho, habría pocas oportunidades de huir y aun menores de recibir auxilio alguno. En segundo lugar, salir de un callejón no pegaba para nada con su forma de ser, después de todo, ella es una gal y no podía salir de un lugar como ese ante las miradas de las personas. Eso rompería por completo con su imagen, provocaría una seria de rumores y hasta podría comprometer el prestigio de su familia. Pero había otro motivo para tener miedo, uno más poderoso que cualquier chisme o delincuente: la incertidumbre de ser atacada por una chica mágica.

No hacía mucho que Yuzu era capaz de caminar como si nada por las calles de la ciudad, mirar con sus intensos ojos las maravillas del progreso nipón y compartir, aunque fuera difícil, una sonrisa con las personas que más apreciaba. Pero todo había terminado con el poder mágico que le otorgaron. Ahora debía andar con cuidado, temerosa de una malvada chica mágica dispuesta a todo por conseguir más de un poder que terminaría por destruirla. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No podía comprenderlo. De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, su corazón se aceleró con dolorosos golpes y un pensamiento terrible fue concebido en su cabeza. En ese momento era acompañada por Harumi; si por azares del destino era víctima de una mala jugarreta del destino, la cazadora mágica aparecería ante ellas. No solo tendría que huir de la agresora, también se vería obligada a que proteger a Harumi y explicar, en caso de salir vivas, lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso o corría el riesgo de volverlo realidad.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó su amiga al verla—. Parece que algo te preocupa.

—Ah, no es nada. Solo pensaba en una película que vi hace poco. No le des importancia.

—Aunque digas eso, hay algo en ti que me interesa bastante —agregó Harumi. Mostró una sonrisa llena de confianza que, gracias a la escasa luz del callejón, se tornaba espeluznante.

—¿Harumin? —preguntó la rubia extrañada. Estaba por voltear para ver a su amiga cuando, frente a sus ojos, apareció una barrera amarillenta para cortarles el paso. Se detuvo en seco. Parecía un muro hecho con luz, pero sólido y firme, perceptible al tacto. Aquello, por sus características y repentina aparición, solo podía ser producto de magia. El peor escenario se había vuelto realidad y ahora estaban atrapadas por culpa de la cazadora mágica. Yuzu intentó hablar, buscando la calma de su mejor amiga, cuando su cuerpo fue azotado por una descarga eléctrica que le hizo gritar de dolor. Cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad y las extremidades temblando sin control. Con dificultad logró mirar a su espalda.

—Que desafortunada, Yuzuchi, que desafortunada —decía Harumi con una voz burlona—. Déjame darte un consejo de una chica mágica a otra —agregó con una sonrisa. De su nariz salía un fino hilo de sangre—. No confíes en otra chica, aunque sea tu amiga.

—Harumi... —jadeaba. El cuerpo le dolía por dentro y a su nariz llegaba un aroma a carne quemada. Intentó levantarse, pero ni los brazos ni las piernas le respondían—. Tú... tú también eres una... chica mágica…

—Sí, también soy una chica mágica, pero te equivocas en algo. Yo no soy tu amiga —admitió sin dejar de sonreír. En sus ojos, brillantes ya de por si debido a las propiedades de la varita, podía notarse un destello asesino, despiadado—. ¡Yo soy Rina Shion!

La falsa Harumi soltó una risotada abominable y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, el rostro de su mejor amiga le produjo un profundo temor. Estaba consciente de lo que ocurría; esa chica que se hacía pasar por Harumi debía ser la temida cazadora mágica, solo que estaba disfrazada, seguramente, gracias a alguna varita mágica. No había límites para los poderes otorgados por el sitio. Alzó la mirada con dificultad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría espiándoles para llegar a ese momento? Y aún más importante, ¿cómo sabía que ella también tenía una varita? Lo mismo se había preguntado de Matsuri, que descubrió su nueva condición por cuenta propia. Los parloteos de Rina continuaban, dándose aires de grandeza. Volvió a reír con ganas y, solo para divertirse, lanzó unos rayos cerca de la indefensa Yuzu. Otra carcajada estalló cuando la rubia dejó escapar un grito ahogado, mezcla de dolor y miedo.

—¡Vamos, senpai! Al menos muéstrame tu varita —gritó frenética Rina—. O dime que hace, antes de que te mate.

A Yuzu la cabeza le daba vueltas; el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con furia y sus oídos palpitaban con tal intensidad que podrían reventar en cualquier momento. Hablar con la chica frente a ella no tendría sentido, pues su ceguera y hambre de poder eran más que obvias. Solo podía hacer una cosa y esa era atacar. ¿Tendría el valor para hacerlo? Ella no tenía la intensión de lastimar a alguien, pero el asunto era de vida o muerte. Además, su varita no era ofensiva. Bien podría disparar contra Shioi y mandarle a la cima de algún edificio o a mitad de la calle; de ocurrir esto, la suerte sería la encargada de todo lo que sucedería después. Quiso moverse. El cuerpo apenas le respondió cuando otra descarga cayó cerca de ella. De nuevo la risa frenética de Shion, estridente, despiadada. Solo se divertía con su víctima antes de darle el impacto final. Se sentía triunfadora y eso era algo que Yuzu podría usar como ventaja. Metió su mano a la bolsa y tomó su pistola para accionarla; no le importaba a donde mandaría a su agresora, solo quería alejarla lo más posible. Estaba por apuntarle cuando otra descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, obligándole a soltar su varita mientras se retorcía de dolor.

—Lo siento, fuiste muy lenta Yuzuchi —se mofó Shioi una vez más. Dio un paso hacia su inerte víctima y guardó el bastón en el bolso. Rebuscó en este hasta sacar un pequeño martillo con alas. De inmediato, sus ojos cambiaron y en lugar del símbolo de la estrella, en estos apareció un diamante—. Qué más da. Yo misma descubriré el poder de tu varita. Por ahora debo irme. Fue divertido escucharte gritar, pero ya tuve suficiente. Aquí termina tu vida como chica mágica.

—¡Yuzuchi! —resonó la voz de Harumi en el callejón. La aludida alzó la mirada con las fuerzas que le quedaban y logró ver a una segunda Harumi corriendo hacia ellas. En sus manos parecía tener algo que no lograba distinguir. Más atrás, celular en mano, le seguía Matsuri—. ¡Aléjate de ella!

Apenas consciente de lo que ocurría, Yuzu, con la mirada nublada y aturdida por las descargas, distinguió un lazo luminoso, muy delgado, salir de la mano de Harumi y dirigirse hacia la barrera que les rodeaba a ella y a Rina. Al acercarse más, notaron que se trataba de un yoyo alado. Este golpeó las paredes de luz y rebotó de vuelta a las manos de su dueña.

—¿Qué demonios?

—¡Ni creas que con eso podrás detenerme! —rugió Rina en un nuevo alarde de superioridad. Le dio la espalda a Yuzu y en un gesto de burla, mostró un bolígrafo amarillo también con un par de alas en su punta—. Mientras mi campo de fuerza esté activo, ¡soy invulnerable a todo!

—¿Una varita de defensa? —señaló Harumi. El yoyo había vuelto a su mano y sus oídos comenzaron a sangrar por el uso de aquel articulo mágico.

—Produce una barrera que anula los efectos de las varitas... —murmuró Matsuri al detenerse. Pese a la situación de emergencia, era la única que conservaba la calma. Contempló los alrededores y al prestar atención a la barrera, dijo—: Esa barrera. La amiga de Nijimi también podía hacerla —dio un respingo y señaló a la falsa Harumi—. ¡Tú eres la cazadora mágica!

—Ese sobrenombre… —comenzó a decir. Miró con sumo desprecio a Matsuri y la señaló con su martillo—. ¡Lo detesto! ¡Ah!

Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo, Yuzu se lanzó contra la cazadora, impactando ambas con la barrera de luz. El golpe fue sólido, como si hubieran estrellado sus cuerpos en un muro de concreto y, para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Rina era más débil de lo que parecía. Quizá era el zumbido en sus oídos o un efecto colateral de las descargas eléctricas, pero a Yuzu le pareció escuchar algo inusual dentro de su agresora. El bolígrafo y el martillo cayeron de las manos de Shioi; si la rubia lograba hacerse con uno de esos objetos, podría voltear las cosas a su favor y escapar.

—¡El bolígrafo! ¡Toma el bolígrafo! —gritó Matsuri en una arriesgada estrategia. Ya daba igual que Shioi escuchara su plan improvisado, tenían que jugarse todo en un espacio reducido en el que apenas cambian las dos.

La rubia reaccionó tan rápido como su lastimado cuerpo lo permitía. Buscó con la mirada la varita con forma de bolígrafo y estiró su mano para tomarla. Rina, con una mueca de ira, se incorporó con dificultad; un hilo de sangre le recorría la boca y parecía lastimada por la embestida. Aun en el suelo, logró estirar su pierna para alejar la varita de las manos de Yuzu y hacerse de nuevo con el martillo. Se levantó para tomar el impulso necesario y así aplastar a su víctima, pero antes de poder hacerlo, vio que Yuzu le apuntaba con su pistola. Los ojos de la gal resplandecieron en un color carmesí y jaló del gatillo. Al instante salió disparada la nube de humo rosado que hizo desaparecer a Rina y la llevó al otro extremo de la barrera sobre la cual golpeó el martillo. El golpe retumbó, pero no tuvo ningún efecto sobre el muro luminoso. Yuzu estiró de nuevo su brazo hasta hacerse con el bolígrafo y lo oprimió. Al instante, la jaula mágica desapareció en el aire. Al fin podía huir de la enloquecida chica que estaba empeñada en robar su varita.

—¡Lo hiciste, Yuzuchi! —gritó Harumi corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, hacia ella para darle un abrazo que casi le roba el poco aliento restante—. Pudiste escapar. Pensé que esa loca te… te…

Sin embargo, contrario a la emoción de su mejor amiga, Yuzu permanecía en silencio, con la mirada perdida en su propia confusión. Cuantas revelaciones había recibido en tan poco tiempo y con unas fuerzas tan escazas. Las palabras de Harumi rebotaban en sus oídos; percibía algún sonido pero no podía comprenderlo del todo. En su cabeza solo había imágenes de su agresora que, disfrazada de su mejor amiga, intentó eliminarla tras divertirse con la tortura eléctrica. Se estremeció. Miró hacía atrás con espanto, temiendo encontrarse ante la falsa Harumi de nuevo, empuñando sus varitas y lista para atacar de nuevo. Suspiró aliviada al verla de pie, con el martillo en sus manos, pero totalmente paralizada. Matsuri estaba cerca de ella. Le quitó todas las armas y el bolso donde las guardaba, dejando al final el bolígrafo.

—Una varita tan útil —dijo Matsuri mirando el bolígrafo en su mano—, en manos de esa chica loca. Así que Nijimi te buscaba a ti...

—¡Debería regañarte por dejarte engañar por esa loca! Pero no puedo… estaba tan asustada, si algo te pasaba yo no sé qué haría —decía con desesperación la verdadera Harumi, estrujando a Yuzu con fuerza. Por un momento creyó que no volvería a verla.

—¡No tan fuerte! —pedía Yuzu entre quejidos de dolor—. Me duele todo.

—¿Esa malvada te hizo mucho daño? Deberíamos llevarte a un doctor; con esas descargas podrías tener heridas internas.

—No creo que sea bueno. Harán preguntas y… —se detuvo al distinguir la sangre en los oídos de su mejor amiga. Recordó que ella había lanzado un yoyo contra la barrera de energía y, estaba segura, sus ojos brillaban al usarlo. Se limpió las lágrimas rojas de las mejillas con cierta repulsión. Solo era sangre, pero le resultaba un tanto desagradable al contacto—. Harumi, tú también eres una… una chica mágica.

—Sobre eso —balbuceó y desvió la mirada a un bote de basura. Resultaba increíble que estuviera vacío—. Yo… debí decírtelo antes, pero preferí dejarlo en secreto porque… esto… no quería darte más preocupaciones y...

—¿Por qué no hablamos de eso en otro momento? —les interrumpió la chica de cabello rosado dejando a un lado el bolso lleno de varitas—. Detener el tiempo gasta mucha esperanza de vida y aun no me quiero morir.

Las tres amigas se encargaron de inmovilizar a Rina; le ataron de manos y pies con las correas de sus bolsos y alejaron la colección de varitas que estaban en su poder. Serían al menos diez, pero no dudaban de que hubiera más en algún escondite. La rodearon. Harumi y Yuzu le apuntaban con sus respectivos artículos mágicos mientras que Matsuri daba fin al efecto de su celular. Presionó la pantalla y el tiempo volvió a su curso habitual. El viento volvió a soplar con sus suaves brisas, los pájaros en el cielo recuperaron el movimiento al igual que las personas quienes, ajenas a todo lo ocurrido, continuaron con sus vidas.

—¡Muere! —gritó Shioi al recuperar el movimiento. Se sacudió con fuerza pensando que aún estaba armada con el martillo, pero quedó perpleja al notar el repentino cambio en su entorno. Ahora estaba amarrada y rodeada por otras tres chicas que le miraban con desconfianza—. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?!

—No estás en posición para hacer preguntas —respondió Matsuri señalándola con el martillo mágico. Tomó su celular de uso regular y tecleó algo—. Nosotras queremos respuestas y tendrás que dárnoslas.

—¡No tengo nada que decirles!

—¿No? Yo creo que sí —dijo. Sus ojos hicieron la transformación de las pupilas al mismo tiempo que alzaba el martillo sobre la cabeza de Rina. Yuzu miraba la escena aterrada, mientras que Harumi parecía resignada a lo que podría ocurrir, dando a entender que ya sabía lo que estaba por venir y, aun mas escalofriante para la rubia, no sería la primera vez que lo presenciaba—. Yo siempre encuentro la manera de obtener lo que quiero.

Se inclinó ante Rina sin soltar el martillo, meciéndolo peligrosamente desde su empuñadura. Fingió dejarlo caer un par de veces sobre la ahora cautiva, provocándole saltar de miedo en cada ocasión en que percibía peligro. Harumi se mostraba incomoda; no decía nada pese a su expresión de molestia. Con la mirada pedía a gritos que su copia hablara en vez de resistirse, o bien, que Matsuri acabara con todo de una sola vez y cortara con la situación tan tensa. Pero Yuzu no podía ver eso. No toleraba ver a la chica con la que compartió su infancia actuando de esa manera, convertida en una persona despiadada, torturando a otra joven en una posición indefensa. Empuñó su varita y giró, apuntando directo a la pelirosada.

—¡Ya basta, Matsuri! —espetó con una voz firme que la sorprendió a ella misma. No iba a permitir que continuara con esas acciones, aun cuando se tratase de una chica que recién había intentado asesinarla. No podía asegurar si lo hacía porque ver a Rina tan vulnerable le provocó una gran incomodidad o si era por ver a Matsuri a punto de cometer una tortura que seguramente terminaría en fatalidad. Estaba de acuerdo en que Matsuri podía ser algo siniestra y malvada en ocasiones, pero no era una criminal que lastimaría de esa manera a otra persona—. Baja esa cosa ahora mismo. No me obligues a usar mi varita contra ti.

—Esta loca estuvo a punto de matarte y tú ¿quieres salvarla? —respondió de manera enérgica—. ¿Por qué harías algo así?

—¡Porque no quiero que tú seas una asesina!

—Ella ha matado a nueve chicas antes, quizá sean más, y ahora quieres defenderla. ¡No puedes actuar así, Yuzu! Esa actitud te traerá problemas.

—Entiendo eso, que ha lastimado a otras antes... pero aun así, no puedo permitir que te rebajes a su nivel.

—Oh por Dios —les interrumpió Rina desde el suelo. Comenzó a reírse con fuerza en una carcajada con la cual se burlaba de sus captoras—. Ustedes ni siquiera son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo. ¿Cómo pudieron atraparme?

—Mira quien habla, la que está amarrada en el suelo —contestó Harumi mirándola con seriedad.

—Es una suerte que pudieran atraparme. Pero me vengaré, ¿oyeron? ¡Me vengaré…!

Las amenazas quedaron inconclusas por una repentina y poderosa tos que se escuchaba dolorosa. A Shioi le costaba respirar y no podía descansar; cada vez las sacudidas eran más fuertes, daba grandes bocanadas para recuperar un poco de aire, cuyo único resultado era una inmediata tos desgarradora. Rina se giró en el suelo con dificultad a causa del malestar en su pecho y continuó carraspeando cada vez más fuerte hasta tal punto que de su boca salieron varias gotas de sangre, dejando un rastro en el suelo que crecía poco a poco. Yuzu dio un paso atrás, asustada por lo ocurrido e incapaz de comprender la causa de aquella tos con sangre. Harumi, en cambio, se acercó a la cautiva y le revisó el brazo, descubriendo su medidor de vida en un nivel peligrosamente bajo.

—Miren esto… —dijo Harumi mostrando el brazo de Rina—. ¿Cuántas varitas has usado?

Pero su doble no dijo nada; estaba más concentrada en recuperar el aliento. Los espasmos continuaron y terminaron con otro ataque de tos ensangrentada que terminó en poco tiempo. La mancha roja en el suelo ya era tan grande como la cabeza de Shioi. Matsuri suspiró resignada y se alejó del grupo con el teléfono en la mano. No le gustaba la idea, pero tenía que resguardar a Rina si quería conseguir información de ella. Yuzu, en cambio, conmovida por el sufrimiento ajeno de quien fuera su agresora, se acercó a esta y le limpió los hilos de sangre que salían de sus labios. Aun le resultaba extraño mirar a dos Harumi, aunque esperaba una solución a eso.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó a Rina al terminar de limpiarle la cara—. ¿Por qué robar tantas varitas? ¿Qué no sabes lo peligrosas que son?

—Claro que lo sé —balbuceó la cazadora al borde de la inconciencia—. Pero la administradora dijo… que así sobreviviré…

—¿Sobrevivir? Casi se agota tu esperanza de vida —señaló Harumi, quien no recibió respuesta alguna. Rina acababa de quedar inconsciente—. Ni hablar, tendremos que esperar.

—Solo así sobrevivirá. ¿Robando varitas? —se preguntó Yuzu poniéndose de pie—. Eso no tiene sentido. Es lógico que usar más varitas agota tu esperanza de vida más rápido. ¿Cómo eso podría ayudarle a sobrevivir? No lo entiendo.

—Seguramente fue engañada por los administradores. Pero, ¿por qué?

—No tiene caso pensar en eso por ahora —interrumpió Matsuri volviendo al grupo. Miró con disgusto a Rina—. Ya podremos interrogarla en un lugar seguro. Llamé a Sayuki, le harán lugar en el hospital de su familia.

—De nuevo le pedimos un favor a la mafia —suspiró Harumi con resignación. Se acomodó una de las coletas tras el hombro y volvió a un lado de Yuzu—. No me gusta estar ahí, pero no tenemos opción. Así nos evitaremos muchos problemas.

—¿Mafiosos? —preguntó la rubia. En su mente no podía con más información tan repentina y cada vez más pesada. Ahora también conviviría con mafiosos además de chicas mágicas despiadadas. ¿En qué lio se había convertido su vida?

* * *

Horas después del incidente con Rina Shioi, Yuzu y Harumi esperaban en la cafetería de un hospital del centro de Tokio. La noche les sorprendió mientras esperaban los resultados de los análisis aplicados a Shioi, quien, por idea de Matsuri, fue registrada como Rina Taniguchi, hermana gemela de Harumi. Como era de esperarse, el tener a una nueva y falsa hermana no le causó gracia a la verdadera Taniguchi, aunque dadas las circunstancias, eso agilizaría las cosas y evitaría preguntas tan innecesarias como imposibles de responder. A sus alrededores, todo estaba callado a excepción de una mesa al fondo en la cual, desconsolada, lloraba una mujer sin revelar su rostro.

Yuzu miró con atención la cafetería. Era distinta a la ubicada en el hospital al cual solía acudir el abuelo a sus consultas habituales; esta era mucho más espaciosa y hasta tenía un aire lujoso. Apenas llegó, miró la lista de precios; poco faltó para dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas al encontrar el exagerado costo de un café. Se había decidido a no pedir nada, no estaba dispuesta a pagar tanto por una simple bebida que podría hacer en su casa, pero Harumi insistió en que lo hiciera. Ya la conocían en ese hospital y los dueños se encargarían de pagar todos sus gastos, ya fueran médicos o alimenticios. Quince minutos después, ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa, con su respectiva taza de café y un plato de patatas fritas que compartían en silencio. Harumi no despegaba los ojos del teléfono con un gesto distinto al habitual. No había entusiasmo alguno por las ofertas en las tiendas de ropa y accesorios, los videos cómicos tampoco le producían ni una mínima sonrisa; a su alrededor el ambiente se percibía tenso e incómodo, motivado por los secretos que ambas se habían guardado por igual. El silencio era difícil de soportar y Yuzu ya no soportaba más. Tendría que jugarse la carta maestra para romper con las situaciones de esa naturaleza. Dejó salir un suspiro para llamar la atención. Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas y las aplastó para deformar su cara mientras dejaba los ojos en blanco. Harumi, inconscientemente, volteó a verla y soltó una sonora carcajada al descubrir la mueca de su mejor amiga. Si había algo imposible de soportar, era una de las caras graciosas de Yuzu.

—Basta, Yuzuchi —dijo Harumi con esfuerzo. La risa apenas le daba tregua para hablar, pero la rubia respondió con otra mueca que solo provocó una carcajada aún más potente que la anterior—. Nos van a regañar por tu culpa.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez —al fin, tras notar las miradas enojadas de las últimas empleadas del área, Yuzu alejó ambas manos de su cara—. Siempre te regañan o castigan por mi culpa.

—Eso es verdad. Pero también es lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida —le dijo con una sonrisa sincera y radiante. Ambas guardaron silencio un momento, alargando la espera para hablar de un tema que ninguna quería, pero estaban obligadas a tratar.

—Así que… —titubeó Yuzu. Harumi bajó su taza ya vacía, imaginando lo que estaba por preguntar su mejor amiga—. Tú también eres una chica mágica.

—Sí. Lamentablemente lo soy —admitió con la mirada baja—. Supongo que Matsuri te dijo sobre una socia. Bien, esa socia soy yo.

—Al menos es alguien que conozco. Tenía miedo de que Matsuri estuviera aliada con la cazadora o algo así —admitió avergonzada. En ese momento se sentía tonta por sospechar de su amiga—. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar? Todo esto es tan extraño y cruel.

—No te culpo —le habló Harumi con una voz tierna. Tomó una de las patatas y se la ofreció a la rubia en la boca—. Pensaste de la manera correcta. No puedes confiar en cualquier chica mágica.

—No lo entiendo. Sería mejor que todas se unieran para investigar el sitio, no para matarse entre ellas.

—Es más difícil de lo crees, Yuzuchi. No todas esas chicas son buenas; hay algunas que son tranquilas y han preferido esconderse. Pero otras no piensan así. He conocido a muchas en estos últimos meses. Algunas son tranquilas, se niegan a usar sus varitas, pero la mayoría enloquece al comprender el gran poder que han recibida —con cada palabra, la voz de Harumi se apagaba; se tornaba más seria y bajaba la mirada. Yuzu, en vez de preguntarle algo, prefirió guardar silencio. Hasta donde podía entender, también fueron días complicados para su mejor amiga quien, sin duda alguna, escuchó y, aún peor, debió ver cosas terribles—. Supongo que tener el poder suficiente para vengarse de quienes las hirieron terminó por consumirles.

—Harumin...

—No tienes idea de lo que son capaces, hay muchas chicas que pueden ser monstruos con un poco de poder. Por eso no quería involucrarte en esto. Se lo dije a Matsuri, que te mantuviera alejada de nuestra lucha contra el sitio.

—Luchar contra el sitio —repitió Yuzu. Sintió un peso en su cuerpo, un resentimiento con ella misma por pensar de manera egoísta. Contempló a su amiga, notándole incomoda y sombría por recordar los sucesos provocados por el Mahou Shoujo Site. Y ella que solo quería usar su varita para el beneficio propio. Llevarse a Mei lo más lejos posible aun en contra de su voluntad, en ese instante, sonaba egoísta y hasta cobarde. Por más que sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo, por ella y por su hermanastra, no podía darle la espalda a su mejor amiga, ni a Matsuri, ni a quienes, igual o peor que ellas, habían sufrido por el misterioso sitio. Comparado con la maldición del sitio, su deseo egoísta parecía tan pequeño—. Lucharé con ustedes…

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que luchare contra ese sitio. No importa lo terrible que sea o lo difícil que se pueda volver. No voy a dejarlas solas en esto.

—Pero… ¡pero Yuzuchi! No sabes lo que es; hemos perdido aliadas y otras tantas estuvieron cerca de morir —contestó Harumi alarmada. Debía actuar rápido si quería sacarle la idea a Yuzu, porque cuando algo hecha raíz en su cabeza, es difícil arrancarlo—. Es algo horrible que no quisiera…

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no puedo dejarlas lidiar con esto solas —interrumpió en un arrebato de valor. Escondió sus manos bajo la mesa en donde comenzaron a temblar. Estaba horrorizada por su encuentro con Rina y, hasta donde comprendía, había cosas mucho peores que la cazadora mágica. Sonrió llena de confianza, con la firme intención de brindar calma a Harumi, aunque por dentro se derrumbaba. Mei podía esperar un poco más; antes de ir por ella debía librarse de cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera entre ambas y el sitio de las chicas mágicas era uno muy grande en ese momento—. Las ayudaré a ambas y a cualquier chica mágica que lo requiera. Aunque ya había tomado mi decisión, creo que era un plan egoísta. Esto es más importante.

—No quisiera que lo hicieras, pero sé que de nada servirá prohibírtelo —contestó Harumi con una sonrisa que intentaba ser alegre y animada, aunque solo transmitía resignación. Ya no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión—. No puedes alejarte de los problemas.

—Es imposible —sonrió tras sus palabras.

Pero, sin importar lo radiantes que fueran sus máscaras, ambas sabían que solo estaban ocultando el miedo a lo desconocido y al alto riesgo de morir en manos de otra chica mágica enloquecida o durante el ataque a un administrador. La situación sería difícil, pero estaban decididas a no dejarse vencer por el temor, a no preocuparse la una a la otra. Golpearon son sutileza sus puños en un sólido gesto de mutuo apoyo, aunque sus manos estuviesen heladas ante la incertidumbre del porvenir.

—Y... —habló Harumi con curiosidad—. ¿Cuál era ese plan? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la presidenta?

—¿Eh? —Yuzu saltó del asombro. No esperaba que Harumi acertara con tanta facilidad, aunque, por otro lado, era demasiado obvia en sus actos—. Pues yo...

—Los planes pervertidos de Yuzu-chan pueden esperar —les interrumpió Matsuri acercándose con un cuaderno en sus manos y acompañada por una chica que, a juzgar por su estatura, era una estudiante de secundaria.

Ambas se detuvieron frente a la mesa que compartían Yuzu y Harumi. Esta última saludó a la chica de secundaría con un ademan, en cambio, a la rubia le llamó la atención su aspecto. No podía decidir si lo más extravagante era su cabello blanco o el parche sobre su ojo izquierdo. La mirada analítica de Yuzu no pasó desapercibida, provocando un estremecimiento en la chica de secundaria. Retrocedió un paso y se escondió detrás de Matsuri.

—Tranquila, Yuzu-chan es inofensiva.

—Su mirada —dijo con una voz tímida—. Era algo incomoda.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó de inmediato la rubia—. No quería incomodarte. Es solo que… el parche me llamó la atención.

—Yuzu-chan es una aficionada a la moda. Es normal que se fije en el aspecto de las personas.

—¡Matsuri! Haces que suene muy mal —reclamó Yuzu sin que alguien prestara atención a sus reclamos.

—Igual que Taniguchi-san —dijo la chica en voz baja. Se alisó el cabello que caía sobre su parche y tornó la mirada a Yuzu—. Mucho gusto. Me llamo Kosame Amagai. Matsuri me dijo que viniera.

—Es un gusto. Yuzu Aihara, creo que a partir de ahora somo aliadas —dijo con una sonrisa amplia, la habitual cada vez que conocía a una persona.

—Suficientes presentaciones —interrumpió Matsuri. Tomó del brazo a Kosame y se la llevó a paso rápido—. Tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

—Espera… ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Yuzu levantándose de su silla. Harumi, sin decir nada, hizo lo mismo.

—¿No es obvio? Vamos a sacarle información a Shioi.

—Pero está inconsciente y los doctores dijeron que…

—Para eso le pedí a Kosame-chan que viniera. Ella podría hacerla despertar.

El grupo avanzó por los pasillos hacia la habitación donde habían internado a Rina Shioi. Yuzu no pasó por alto el detalle de las lujosas instalaciones ni el aroma típico a desinfectante; pero más allá de eso, era la actitud de los pocos empleados lo que más llamaba su atención. Enfermeras, doctores, incluso el personal de limpieza, actuaban como si ellas no estuviesen ahí; no les dirigían la palabra ni volteaban a verles. ¿Qué significaba eso? Primero pensó en el efecto de alguna varita, aunque ninguna de ellas tenía sus ojos brillando o con la pupila deformada por el símbolo de su respectiva arma. Recordó las palabras de Harumi sobre los mafiosos y la vino a la mente una idea. Quizá, solo quizá, la existencia de las chicas mágicas no era del todo un secreto y era algo de lo que, o bien, la mafia obtenía algún beneficio o la hija de algún mafioso era una chica mágica. Cada vez le gustaba menos el rumbo que había tomado su vida, pero ya era muy tarde para escapar. Solo quedaba avanzar.

* * *

—Que desafortunadas, que desafortunadas —canturreó la administradora Nana desde la acera frente al hospital. Sus ojos negros e inexpresivos, como un par de manchas de tinta, se fijaron en una ventana—. Las chicas mágicas deberían matarse entre ellas, no investigar sobre sus orígenes. Me temo que es hora de poner orden.


	5. Enter 5: Login: Kosame Amagai

Yuzu era nueva como chica mágica y en el poco tiempo que llevaba activa en el oscuro mundo de la magia, había comprendido que existe una infinidad de poderes concedidos por las terribles varitas. Sí existe una capaz de detener el tiempo y otra que puede transportar a las personas, no era difícil imaginar que existieran aquellas capaces de realizar prodigios similares e incluso más “simples”. El martillo de Rina era capaz de dar golpes con una fuerza descomunal y el yoyo de Harumi podía cortar casi cualquier superficie con su hilo. Había escuchado a Matsuri mencionar la varita de Nijimi, la _idol_ recientemente encontrada muerta en su departamento. La chica pelirosada hablaba de lo poderosa que era esa varita, aunque no revelaba cuál era su habilidad. Pero lejos de sus incógnitas y de imaginar la infinita variedad de varitas mágicas existentes, Yuzu estaba por comprobar una variante diferente. Además de aquellos artefactos capaces de matar, no sería extraño que existieran otras capaces de dar vida o de curar diferentes tipos de heridas. Esa era la habilidad concedida a la recién llegada Kosame, solo que la manera de utilizar sus poderes sanadores no se parecía en nada a lo que Yuzu podría esperar.

—¿Qué se supone que hará con esa navaja?

—No me creerías si te lo dijera —le respondió su mejor amiga.

—¿No te parece extraño? Es que... no imagino como es que esa navaja podrá curarla.

—Solo presta atención.

A escondidas de la escueta vigilancia del hospital, el grupo entró a la habitación donde yacía la falsa hermana gemela de Harumi. El pronóstico de los doctores era reservado; a pesar de no contar con heridas visibles y tratarse de una menor de edad, el interior de su cuerpo presentaba un estado deplorable, digno de una persona mayor que ha pasado por condiciones increíblemente adversas. Los órganos internos presentaban un deterioro acelerado, sus músculos estaban debilitados y la cantidad de heridas internas resultaba preocupante. Aunque para Yuzu aquello resultó perturbador, ni sus amigas ni los doctores se mostraron sorprendidos al ver las radiografías de Rina. Para las chicas eso ya era algo habitual de escuchar y para los médicos, aunque extraño e inexplicable, tampoco era la primera vez que atendían algo así. La rubia estaba segura de haber escuchado a una enfermera decir “otro un caso así” cuando salieron de la habitación de Rina. El medico a cargo solo le indicó actuar según el protocolo y mantener como confidencial. Era obvio que ese hospital atendía a menudo a chicas mágicas.

Kosame estaba parada frente a Rina y le abrió la boca sin que esta pudiera resistirse. Tan solo porque los aparatos conectados a su cuerpo indicaban sus signos vitales, sabían que aún estaba convida, pues no respondía a ningún estimulo del exterior. Matsuri observaba a medias la escena, alternando la vista entre Rina y el pasillo, no quería que las enfermeras descubrieran lo que estaban por hacer ahí. Acercó la navaja a su brazo; al instante, sus ojos brillaron y en estos apareció una letra Q. Con la afilada hoja, Kosame se hizo un corte por el cual comenzó a brotar sangre, tan espesa como se esperaría. Con sumo cuidado, procuró que el hilo cayera en la boca de Rina. Con forme el líquido rojo entraba a su cuerpo, la cazadora mágica reaccionaba moviendo los dedos de ambas manos. Harumi y Matsuri no mostraban emoción alguna por lo que acababan de ver, pero Yuzu tuvo que ahogar el grito que le causo semejante escena. No solo presenció la recuperación milagrosa de Rina; también descubrió el alto precio que tiene una varita sanadora. Pero lo que más llamaría su atención al reflexionar sobre lo que vio, fue la tranquilidad con que Kosame se hizo el corte y la cantidad de marcas visibles en su brazo.

—Bien hecho, Kosame-chan —dijo Matsuri al alejarse de la puerta—. Con los tratamientos usuales habrían tardado días en despertarla.

—No fue nada. ¿Por qué se ve igual que Harumi?

—Parece que una de sus varitas le permite adoptar la apariencia de otra persona y la victima de ahora fue nuestra Taniguchi- _senpai_.

—La cazadora mágica —mencionó Kosame sin apartar la vista de Rina—. ¿Estás segura de que ella… nos apoyará?

—Me encargaré de no dejarle otra opción —respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa.

—A veces das más miedo que los administradores…

Rina se retorció en su cama. Tosió un par de veces entre gestos de repugnancia debido al sabor a sangre en su boca. Abrió los ojos antes de sentarse con violencia. Estaba desorientada, no sabía en donde se encontraba, pues en su mente lo último que recordaba era haber sido sometida por Yuzu y compañía en un callejón. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en una habitación de hospital llena de aparatos, con mangueras conectadas a su cuerpo y cuatro chicas la rodeaban. Por mera precaución, Harumi había sacado su yoyo mágico, lista para hacer uso de este en caso de ser necesario.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué me hicieron?!

—Vaya que es escandalosa —murmuró Harumi.

—Tranquilízate un momento, no te hemos hecho nada —intervino Yuzu—. Te trajimos al hospital después de que te desmayaras en el callejón. ¿Recuerdas? Después de que me atacaras.

—Así que eso pasó… —Rina se quedó callada unos segundos tras los cuales comenzó a reírse de una manera burlona—. Oh vaya, ustedes no son muy listas, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué razón salvarían a su enemiga? Debieron dejarme ahí tirada, tontas. Yo me hubiera levantado sola despues de un rato.

—¡Oye! Te salvamos la vida —respondió Yuzu apretando los puños—. Deberías agradecernos.

—Sí, les agradezco ser tan tontas. ¿Y quién es esa chica emo?

—No soy una emo —respondió Kosame. Su voz apenas pudo oírse en la habitación y a medida que Rina gritaba, daba pequeños pasos hacia la puerta, sumamente incomoda por el ruido. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y amenazaba con volver a cortarse aunque no tuviese a nadie que requiriera una curación.

—Eres muy grosera con quienes te salvaron la vida —le reclamó Harumi tensando la cuerda de su varita. Se notaba como pedía la paciencia con su gemela malvada.

—Solo estoy hablando con sentido común. Para ser estudiantes de preparatoria no son muy listas —siguió hablando Rina con un tono despreciable en su voz. Entre cada oración hacía una mueca de desagrado por el sabor de sangre presente en su boca—. ¿Qué clase de persona salvaría a su agresora? Cualquier otra chica mágica me hubiese dado el golpe de gracia en ese momento.

—¡Pero no somos como las otras! —le interrumpió Yuzu. Antes que Harumi, fue ella quien se impacientó ante la actitud de Rina. Se acercó a la cama sin mostrar el menor temor a la cazadora mágica y se detuvo frente a ella—. Yo soy nueva en esto… desconozco muchas cosas sobre el sitio, pero comprendo que separadas no lograremos nada más que lastimarnos entre nosotras. No deberíamos ser enemigas entre nosotras, sino apoyarnos para salir de la situación en la que nos envolvieron los administradores.

Rina se quedó callada, mirando directo a los ojos de Yuzu. La rubia tenía una sensación extraña al ver ante ella a una copia de su mejor amiga; podría haber momentos en los cuales que ambas tendrían ideas muy diferentes y sus opiniones serían contrarias, podrían fastidiarse y tener pequeños enojos entre ellas, pero por ningún motivo le había alzado la voz como lo hizo con Rina. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Matsuri encontró divertido aquello, sintiéndose complacida de ver como su amiga regañaba a alguien que no fuera ella, para variar un poco las cosas. Yuzu mantenía ambos ojos fijos en la cazadora mágica, a la espera de alguna respuesta positiva; creía que con sus palabras le haría cambiar de parecer y al menos les agradecería por llevarla al hospital. Pero la respuesta que recibió fue muy distinta a la esperada. Rina comenzó a reír por lo bajo, jugaba con las sabanas y su cuerpo se sacudía por la constante risa que se volvió una carcajada desagradable, resonando en las paredes de la habitación.

—Sí, se nota que no sabes nada de esto, Yuzuchi —se refirió a ella con sorna—. Solo existe una forma de salir de esta situación… debieron decírtelo. La única manera de liberarse del sitio es con la muerte.

—Tal vez… hasta donde lo sabes. Pero nosotras buscaremos otra opción, no podemos aceptar que esto sea todo.

El silencio volvió a la habitación y las miradas, en vez de centrarse en Rina, se dirigían a Yuzu. Matsuri estaba complacida con lo que acababa de escuchar, pero Harumi estaba incomoda con la decisión de su mejor amiga. No quería matar su naciente espíritu de combate, pero tampoco podía asegurarle que encontrarían la manera de derrotar al sitio. Rina se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—Lo que piensan hacer no tiene sentido —murmuró Shioi.

—¿Y lo que tú hacías sí tiene sentido? —preguntó Matsuri enseñándole la mochila llena de varitas y una libreta con el título Cuaderno de matanzas—. Hay cosas muy interesantes aquí.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!

—Te equivocas —sonrió Matsuri—. Ahora es nuestro. ¿No es así como trabajabas? Derrotabas a otras chicas mágicas y te quedabas con sus varitas. Bueno, hicimos lo mismo, todo lo que cargabas es ahora nuestro —metió la mano en el bolso y sacó la primera varita que sus dedos encontraron. Era un pequeño bastón con alas. Señaló a Rino con este y siguió hablándole—. Nosotras somos cuatro y estás completamente desarmada. Así que, lo mejor para ti es cooperar con nosotras.

—Matsuri da más miedo que los administradores —murmuró Kosame. Solo Yuzu prestó atención a la chica de cabello blanco y se preguntó hasta donde había llegado Matsuri en su vida como chica mágica. Sin embargo, no era algo que quisiera saber.

Shioi permaneció callada, mirando con suma molestia a sus captoras. Por un lado, estaba esa molesta rubia que, a su parecer, era una tonta por creer que podrían derrotar al sitio y burlar al fatal destino que les esperaba. Por el otro estaba una pelirosada con audífonos quien repentinamente había tomado el control de la situación. Chasqueó la lengua con suma molestia. Lo que parecía un ataque sencillo a una novata se volvió el final de su vida como la cazadora mágica. Miró a Harumi; ella seguía con el yoyo en la mano, dispuesta a atacar en caso de ser necesario. Luego tornó sus ojos hacia Kosame, mirándola como si quisiera recordar algo. Estaba segura de haberle visto antes en persona.

—Tú ganas. Hablaré.

—Ahora sí hablas con sentido común —respondió Matsuri guardando la varita en el bolso. Lo dejó a un lado de Harumi y se acercó a Rina con el cuaderno en mano—. En primer lugar, ¿qué es esto y como lo obtuviste?

—¿Cuaderno de matanzas? ¡Eso es horrible! —mencionó Yuzu.

—Lo es. Este cuaderno está lleno con fotografías de chicas mágicas. Supongo que todas fueron víctimas de la cazadora mágica, porque sus fotografías están tachadas.

—Ya respondiste la mitad de tu pregunta, ¿qué más podría decirte? —suspiró Shioi, acomodándose en la cama. Estiró los brazos con pereza. Parecía estar cómoda—. Bueno, ya lo sabes. En ese cuaderno están todas las chicas mágicas que existen, no dice que varita tienen ni sus nombres, pero no es importante saberlo. Con la fotografía basta para poder buscarlas.

—Entonces admites que tú mataste a todas las chicas mágicas que están tachadas.

—¡Ya quisiera! Algunas ya estaban muertas cuando recibí el cuaderno y otras no tengo idea de quien fue. Si taché sus rostros fue porque ya no me servía de nada buscarlas. Supongo que algunas se mataron entre ellas.

—¿Puedo ver eso? —preguntó Harumi. Matsuri le entregó el cuaderno sin decir nada, en ese momento solo le importaba sacarle información a Shioi.

Harumi hojeó el cuaderno con calma. Cada página estaba llena con fotografías de varias chicas; cada una, a juzgar por su rostro, vivía en condiciones muy diferentes en comparación a las demás. Encontró su retrato cerca al de Yuzu. En la página siguiente estaba Matsuri y otras tantas chicas que no podía reconocer. Siguó avanzando sin mucho entusiasmo. Kosame estaba junto a dos rostros tachados.

—¿Y cómo lo obtuviste?

—Eso es lo más interesante y puede que no lo crean —hizo una pausa durante la cual se aclaró la garganta. El sabor a sangre aún estaba presente en su boca, aunque era más tenue—. Me lo dio un administrador.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Yuzu. Kosame, en respuesta, dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.

—¡Cómo si eso pudiera ser verdad! —mencionó Harumi de inmediato.

—Es la verdad. Les dije que no me creerían, pero es cierto. Pasó poco tiempo después de obtener mi varita. Aún estaba... aprendiendo a usarla, cuando la administradora que me la entregó se apareció ante mí y me entregó ese cuaderno.

—¿Por qué un administrador haría una cosa así? —preguntó Matsuri, incomoda por su propia pregunta. Hasta donde sabía, los administradores del sitio solo aparecían por dos razones: para entregar una varita y para eliminar a las chicas mágicas que investigaban de más sobre el sitio. No tenía antecedentes de algo parecido; nunca, hasta donde tenían conocimiento, un administrador había ayudado a alguna chica a tener ventaja sobre las demás—. ¿Qué ganan con eso?

—Le preguntas a la persona equivocada. Lo único que tenía seguro es que yo ganaría con ese cuaderno ¡y ustedes lo han arruinado todo! Gah, ¿alguna podría darme agua? Tengo un sabor horrible en la boca.

—Lo siento... es por el efecto de mi varita —le dijo Kosame. Tomó un vaso de la mesa cercana a la cama y lo llenó con agua de la jarra que estaba cerca; tímidamente, se lo entregó a Rina, quien bebió todo el líquido de un solo trago—. Yo te curé... haciéndote beber mi sangre y...

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gritó Rina, sorprendida por aquella declaración. Al instante dejó caer el vaso al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse en su cama; llevó ambas manos a sus labios para cubrirlos en seña de estar a punto de vomitar. Harumi y Yuzu estaban más que incomodas por el espectáculo. Ver las reacciones tan exageradas de Rina en el cuerpo de Harumi resultaba tan extraño como desagradable para ambas—. ¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Lo siento... yo no elegí el poder ni cómo usarlo...

—A mí me parece de lo más adecuado para una emo como tú —volvió a arremeter contra Kosame tras limpiarse la lengua con la sabana—. Una habilidad ideal para alguien que se corta a escondidas de todos.

El cuerpo entero de Kosame se estremeció y la mirada de su único ojo visible se tornó sombría, melancólica y dolorosa. Buscó desesperada su varita con los dedos apenas respondiendo a sus órdenes; ambas manos le temblaban con violencia conforme la navaja salía de su bolsillo. Acercó la punta de esta a su brazo, revelando de nuevo una serie interminable de cicatrices y vendas adhesivas a la vez que murmuraba palabras incomprensibles. Estaba por iniciar el corte cuando una mano la detuvo. Alejó la varita de su brazo y en seguida de la arrebató.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Yuzu con voz potente. Sin decir nada, le entregó la navaja mágica a Harumi mientras sostenía la mano de Kosame con calidez y firmeza—. No estamos llegando a nada. Solo dinos por qué ese administrador te dio el cuaderno.

—Tienes carácter, Yuzuchi —contestó Rina, parpadeando sorprendida—. Pero ya les dije, no estoy segura porqué lo hizo —cruzó los brazos, alzando los pechos—. Solo se me apareció y me lo dio. Dijo que debía matar a otras chicas y tomar sus varitas para recolectar toda la energía negativa posible antes de la Tempestad. Solo así podría salvarme del fin del mundo. Oye, ¿cómo haces para soportar esto? Ya me duele la espalda —preguntó a Harumi con un gesto de molestia en el rostro.

—No es momento para hablar de eso —respondió la aludida sin ninguna emoción.

—¿Tempestad? ¿Fin del mundo? —preguntó Yuzu. Abandonó toda la firmeza que había reunido para recriminar a Shioi por su mal comportamiento, ahora estaba asustada por las palabras de la cazadora. Miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de no ser la única sorprendida. Sin embargo, comprobó que las demás ya tenían conocimiento sobre a Tempestad.

—¿Eh? ¿No le habían dicho nada sobre la Tempestad? ¿Qué clase de amigas son si no le han dicho nada sobre la Tempestad?—Shioi, por primera vez, se mostraba molesta por algo que no fuera sobre ella. Por un instante, los papeles se invirtieron y ella fue quien se mostró preocupada por Yuzu—. ¡¿Para eso nos volvimos chicas mágicas y ustedes no se lo dicen?!

—No eres quien para reclamarnos —repuso Harumi.

—Harumin… ¿ustedes no pensaban decirme sobre eso? —murmuró Yuzu. Tenía una sensación extraña; aunque sabía que le guardaban secretos para mantener a salvo tanto su integridad física como mental, también se sentía apartada.

—Íbamos a hacerlo… solo esperábamos un momento adecuado.

—Debieron decirme en cuanto supieron que yo era una chica mágica.

—No queríamos involucrarte en esta locura, por eso…

—¡Aun así debieron decirme! —exclamó Yuzu con fuerza—. Ya sé que es algo aterrador, pero si era algo tan importante como eso… una situación tan grande, debieron decírmelo.

—Yuzuchi… lo siento…

— _Senpai_ , Kosame-chan, sería mejor que ustedes hablaran con Yuzu sobre eso en privado. Yo seguiré hablando con Rina-chan un rato más.

—¿Segura que podrás con ella tú sola? —le preguntó Kosame.

—Por supuesto, ella está desarmada y yo aun tendré mi varita —respondió, entregándole el bolso a la chica del parche—. Yo me quedaré a cuidar a su hermana, Taniguchi- _senpai_.

—Qué remedio… —suspiró Harumi antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación.

En total silencio, le siguió Yuzu y al final Kosame, quien cerró sin hacer ningún sonido. Matsuri solo las miró irse, con una expresión melancólica en su rostro y un dolor que nunca había sentido en el pecho; la sensación de un vacío creciendo donde debería estar su corazón era nueva para ella. Ya antes experimentado algunos problemas con Yuzu, diferencias en sus ideas y sentimientos, pero esto era algo distinto a los dramas amorosos que habían vivido. Ahora tenía la culpa por mentirle y esconderle información de un asunto que era de vida o muerte. Metió ambas manos a su sudadera. Su intención había sido buena, pero la ejecución del plan fue un desastre. Cuando se trataba de Yuzu, las cosas nunca salían como ella quería.

—Esa chica sí que tiene carácter —comentó Rina acomodándose en la cama—. De haberle dicho todo desde un principio… quien sabe que habría hecho.

—Lo sé —respondió Matsuri. Le dio la espalda a Rina y permaneció mirando la puerta en total silencio—. Por eso no queríamos decirle nada.

* * *

La cabeza de Yuzu era un enredo. A los terrores del Mahou Shoujo Site se había sumado una nueva y temible revelación. El relato de Kosame y Harumi avanzaba más rápido que su entendimiento de las palabras; en un instante se enteró que faltaban veinte días para un desastre global que, sin tener seguro como o por qué ocurriría, acabaría con el mundo entero. De pronto, sus planes habían cambiado una vez más. Ella solo quería usar la habilidad de su pistola mágica para recuperar a Mei, llegar a ella y hacerle entrar en razón; se infiltraría en la mansión del abuelo y hablaría con ella hasta convencerla de cancelar el matrimonio arreglado. No le importaba tener que huir lejos, que se vieran en la necesidad de reiniciar sus vidas desde cero en algún pueblo lejano a Tokio o incluso en otro país. Ella estaba segura de los verdaderos sentimientos de Mei y sabía que juntas encontrarían la solución, aunque para eso, primero debía hacer que ella recapacitara.

De la nada, por las palabras de una chica loca que intentó matarla, se había enterado de que el fin de la humanidad estaba cerca y sus amigas le habían escondido la verdad de las cosas. Alzó la mirada. Harumi llevaba unos minutos sin hablar, solo miraba la calle vacía frente al hospital. Yuzu no quería pensar mal ni de su mejor amiga ni de Matsuri. Comprendía que ambas tuvieron las mejores intenciones al no querer revelarle nada sobre la Tempestad o de mantenerle al margen de la investigación que las chicas mágicas realizaban del sitio. Solo querían protegerla de los diferentes horrores que rodeaban al sitio. Y tal vez ellas estaban en lo cierto. Ahora estaba más asustada que antes, pero no por eso podía dejar que más chicas inocentes fueran engañadas por los administradores. Su decisión de apoyar el enfrentamiento contra el sitio se mantenía firme.

—Según los administradores, las varitas recolectan energía negativa del mundo. Esta es aquella expulsada por los humanos cuando cometen alguna mala acción —comentaba Kosame con total calma, contrario a la alterada personalidad que había demostrado en la habitación de Shioi—. Todos los rencores, los enojos, las maldiciones. Todo eso es energía negativa.

—Y… ¿la Tempestad?

—No estamos seguras de que es… el sitio solo muestra una imagen con una cuenta regresiva. Teníamos la idea de que sería algo catastrófico y el testimonio de Shioi lo confirma.

—El fin del mundo… pero también dijo que ella sobrevivirá, ¿no?

—Eso se lo dijo una administradora —musitó Harumi. Se levantó de su asiento y avanzó un par de pasos—. No podemos confiar en ningún administrador. Ya nos engañaron al darnos las varitas, ¿por qué esto sería diferente?

—Es obvio que le tendieron una trampa a Shioi… aunque no sabemos con qué finalidad lo hicieron —Kosame bajó la mirada. Sus dedos acariciaban sus brazos, justo donde estaban las numerosas cicatrices que ella misma se provocó en el pasado—. Pueden estarla usando para quitarse de encima a las chicas mágicas entrometidas…

—Aunque ninguna de sus víctimas estaba relacionada con nosotras. Esto cada vez se pone peor —Harumi se cruzó de brazos. Se quedó calla mientras miraba a su mejor amiga. Ahora estaba muy preocupada por Yuzu, pues no había reaccionado como era de esperar; extrañó el mar de preguntas, de lamentaciones o al menos uno que otro grito de terror. Ocasionalmente preguntaba por algo que no quedaba claro, pero en su mayoría, Yuzu se había limitado a escuchar—. Yuzuchi… no has dicho nada en un rato. ¿Estás bien?

La rubia alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se mostraron acuosos, carentes de ese brillo de alegría y vida al cual estaban acostumbradas todas a su alrededor. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No era difícil adivinarlo. Las revelaciones derrumbaron su mundo por completo, no solo debía esperar más para ejecutar su plan, ahora estaba envuelta en una batalla contra seres sobrenaturales. Estaba aterrada, pero tampoco podía acobardarse sabiendo lo que estaba por ocurrir. Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie.

—Harumi… gracias por querer protegerme de esto. Entiendo que tuvieran sus razones para no querer decirme nada, pero me hubiera gustado que me dijeran esto desde un principio. Sé que es algo aterrador y peligroso, pero no por eso debieron enfrentarlo solas.

—¿No estás enojada?

—Estoy un poco molesta, pero estoy más preocupada por las cosas que tuvieron que vivir hasta ahora.

—Y aun así… ¿quieres continuar con esto?

—Tengo miedo de hacerlo, no voy a negarlo. ¡Pero! No puedo hacer la vista a un lado y fingir que no ha pasado nada ahora que sé todo esto. Tenemos que hacer algo contra esos administradores.

—Seguro —le respondió Harumi con una sonrisa. Extendió el puño hacia Yuzu, quien respondió al gesto con un pequeño golpe—. Tenemos que hacerlos pagar por todo esto.

—Y lo haremos.

Kosame miró en silencio a las dos amigas. Su único ojo visible se notaba melancólico, pero con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en el fondo. Si bien, aquella rubia escandalosa no le había dado la mejor primera impresión, notó que existía algo muy especial en su interior. No sabía que era, sin embargo, Yuzu transmitía algo especial que el resto de las chicas mágicas no. Se miró las manos. No solo era cosa de su presencia; pudo sentir una calidez especial proveniente de Yuzu en el momento en que esta le tomó de la mano para evitar que volviera cortándose. Era incapaz de explicarlo, solo podía sentirlo. Algo en la nueva recluta era diferente al resto y podría ser, pensó, aquello que necesitaban para derrotar al sitio de las chicas mágicas.

—Ya es tarde. Debería volver a casa —les dijo Yuzu después de tanto optimismo.

—Creo que todas deberíamos ir a descansar un poco —le apoyó Harumi. El pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar por la solitaria calle, dejando a sus espaldas el hospital—. Ha sido un día muy pesado para todas.

—¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay de Matsuri? —preguntó de pronto la rubia—. ¿Vamos a dejarla con esa loca?

—Ella dijo que estaría bien —contestó de inmediato Kosame—. Además, nosotras tenemos todas las varitas que robó.

—Sé que ves a esa chica como una niña, Yuzuchi, pero sabes tan bien como yo que ella es demasiado lista y peligrosa —Harumi intentó tranquilizarla. Ella, mejor que nadie, sabía lo empeñada que estaba Matsuri en resolver los misterios del Mahou Shoujo Site. De todas las chicas organizadas para hacerle frente, la pelirosa era quien se tomaba las cosas más en serio, llegando a limites inimaginables para Yuzu—. Yo me preocuparía más por mi “hermana”.

Harumi dejó salir una pequeña risa que contagió a Yuzu de inmediato. Aquella broma, aunque pequeña, se volvió un respiro en medio de un mar de incertidumbre y miedo. Si algo les haría falta a partir de ese momento, sería la risa. Kosame les seguía de cerca con un paso más lento. No quería entrometerse entre ellas dos y arruinar el momento que vivían, aunque ansiaba sentir de nuevo esa calidez que Yuzu despedía. De pronto se detuvo y miró a sus espaldas. Creyó escuchar algo acercarse, pero no veía nada. Para las mayores eso no pasó desapercibido y ambas se voltearon a verla.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Harumi.

—Creo que escuche algo cerca. Tal vez no sea nada, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Un administrador? —Harumi regresó sobre sus pasos. Preparó su varita para el ataque; sus ojos y el hilo del yoyo mágico comenzaron a brillar—. Iré a ver. Yuzuchi, Kosame, ustedes sigan adelante.

—Espera… ¿de verdad irás tu sola? —le reclamó Yuzu.

—Ustedes no tienen varitas que sirvan para el combate —les dijo muy seria. También escuchó un sonido extraño en los alrededores—. Y no quiero que gasten su vida con las de Shioi.

—Harumi… ten cuidado.

—Tranquila Yuzuchi. Ya me he enfrentado a los administradores antes.

Sin decir nada más, Harumi se alejó de ellas. Avanzó por la calle vacía y se perdió de vista tras dar vuelta en un edificio. El silencio, sumamente incomodo, se apoderó del entorno. Ni Yuzu ni Kosame querían avanzar; la primera debido a la preocupación por el bienestar de su mejor amiga, la segunda a causa de su mal presentimiento. Permanecieron unos instantes ahí, paradas bajo la luz de un poste como si aquello les protegiera de alguna amenaza. Después de un rato, ambas se miraron antes de continuar con su camino.

—De verdad… creo que debimos ir con ella.

—Taniguchi-san… —murmuró Kosame. Alzó la mirada hacia Yuzu y sin ninguna emoción en su rostro siguió hablando—. Ella es de las más fuertes. Nos ha salvado varias veces de los administradores.

—¿De verdad? Vaya… Disculpa que haga tantas preguntas, pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevan luchando contra el sitio?

—Nosotras tenemos cerca de un mes. Éramos chicas mágicas desde antes, pero comenzamos a trabajar juntas hace poco. Aunque ya hubo antes otras chicas que quisieron detenerlo… nosotras solo continuamos con lo que ellas no pudieron terminar.

—Ellas… ¿qué les pasó?

—Fallaron miserablemente —respondió una voz que en el acto les congeló la sangre a las dos.

Era una voz que Yuzu ya había escuchado en el pasado, la misma voz de anciana que sonó en su celular la noche que el Mahou Shoujo Site contactó con ella. Las manos de Kosame volvieron a temblar y se aferró con fuerza a su varita. Yuzu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, la piel se le erizó y respirar se volvió difícil. Lentamente se dio la vuelta. Detrás de ellas estaba parada una figura inusual. Parecía un personaje sacado de un _manga_ ; su cuerpo carecía de colores, solo estaba compuesto por blanco y negro. Los ojos eran dos grandes puntos oscuros que miraban al frente y en sus labios una imperturbable sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes.

—Que desafortunadas, que desafortunadas —canturreó de forma burlona. Alzó los brazos y con sus dedos simuló un par de pistolas que apuntaban a Yuzu y Kosame—. Las chicas mágicas entrometidas deben desaparecer.


	6. Enter 6: Admin Nana is now following you!

—Que desafortunadas, que desafortunadas —canturreó la voz de Nana, burlándose de sus potenciales víctimas a la vez que les amenazaba con sus manos. Simulaba tener un par de pistolas y dada su misteriosa naturaleza, Yuzu no sabía que esperar de la administradora del sitio. Sus ojos vacíos solo miraban al par de chicas mágicas frente a ella, apuntando a cada una con sus dedos—. Hay cosas en las que ustedes no deberían entrometerse. ¿Por qué no solo siguieron usando sus varitas para su propio beneficio sin preguntarse nada?

Pánico. Era la única sensación que aquella voz burlona le provocaba. Ni siquiera molestia o irritación por la manera en que se escuchaba el tono de sus palabras o el tono de mofa con el cual se dirigía a ellas. Desde la primera noche que escuchó a ese extraño ente hablar desde la pantalla del celular, el solo hecho de recordar el timbre de su voz bastaba para erizarle la piel. Ahora no había pantalla ni monitor de por medio, la administradora estaba frente a ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? A pesar de ser la mayor, su experiencia en peleas era nula y el pánico le paralizaba el cuerpo. Pudo ver a Kosame, aferrada a su varita curativa como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque ambas sabían que era inútil hacer algo. Despacio, movió su mano hasta introducirla en su bolso, buscando su varita.

—Ah, volvemos a vernos Yuzu Aihara. Tenía muchas esperanzas de que fueras una buena chica mágica, pero veo que me equivoqué contigo. Bueno, ya saldrá otra capaz de cumplir con mis expectativas.

—¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto?! —gritó Yuzu forzando su garganta. No estaba segura si intentar hablar con la administradora serviría de algo, aunque fuera ganar unos instantes de vida—. ¿Por qué reparten varitas?

—¿Oh? ¿De verdad ver quieres saber eso? No tengo porqué responderte —contestó Nana entre risas—. Pero lo hare. Tienen suerte de que yo no sea cómo los demás administradores.

—Te escucho —dijo Yuzu. Había encontrado su varita dentro del bolso, pero ¿tendría tiempo de usarla? Era obvio que sus intenciones resultaban evidentes y al menor movimiento, la administradora le atacaría.

Kosame también miraba aquella situación con una mezcla de pánico y curiosidad. Por un lado, estaba la repentina valentía de Yuzu. Hace poco, estaba en una habitación de hospital, aterrada por todo lo que le contaban sobre la lucha contra el Mahou Shoujo Site y lamentándose por todo el daño que sus administradores estaban causando. Sin embargo, ahora mostraba una cara muy distinta, tenía el suficiente valor para interrogar a uno de esos entes. Pero aún más extraño era el proceder de Nana. En todos sus encuentros anteriores con administradores, estos nunca habían mostrado piedad alguna con las chicas mágicas; cada vez que alguno se tomaba la molestia de aparecer, era sinónimo de una masacre instantánea, no lo pensaban dos veces antes de atacar y, en caso de librar el primer asalto, se necesitaba a más de dos chicas mágicas para hacerle frente y tener escasas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Lo había visto tantas veces, a tantas aliadas valientes caer en batalla por un ataque a traición, por un descuido o por confiarse demasiado en sus habilidades. Un administrador dispuesto a matar no perdería el tiempo respondiendo las preguntas de una chica mágica. ¿Qué motivaba a la administradora Nana entonces?

—Porque esa es nuestra labor —respondió al fin Nana. En seguida, sus pulgares bajaron y el sonido de un balazo se produjo.

De la punta de sus dedos, dos proyectiles invisibles salieron disparados en dirección al par de chicas mágicas con la intención de eliminarles. Fue un instante que se volvió eterno, Kosame permaneció de pie sin poder reaccionar y de la nada sintió que caía, pero no víctima del ataque de la administradora del sitio. En vez de caer de espaldas impulsada por la bala invisible, su cuerpo caía de lado, rodeado por un par de brazos que dirigían su trayectoria al suelo. En la silenciosa oscuridad se escuchó un agudo grito de dolor. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo junto a ambas chicas. Kosame miro a su salvadora; aun sobre ella, Yuzu apuntaba a la administradora con su varita a pesar de que su brazo temblaba a causa de una mezcla de dolor y miedo. La bala de Nana apenas le tocó la parte superior del brazo, aunque el que debería ser solo un roce alcanzó a lastimarla lo suficiente para abrir una herida que mermaría a Yuzu.

—Bien hecho. Siempre es más divertido cuando se resisten —mencionó Nana, felicitando con ironía a sus víctimas.

Alzó ambos brazos de nuevo y disparó una ráfaga de balas invisibles hacia las chicas. El estruendo fue tan grande que podría confundirse con una batalla entre dos ejércitos rivales, aunque el culpable de tal ruido estremecedor fuera un solo ente. Yuzu, se sintió morir en ese momento, rodeada de proyectiles que no podía ver. Moriría en ese lugar, tan lejos de Mei y sin lograr ninguno de los objetivos que se había planteado. Cerró los ojos al escuchar el zumbido de la primera bala e instintivamente se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos, aunque resultase en una protección inútil. Una tras otra, como una lluvia violenta, las balas impactaban frente a ella con un ruido capaz de reventar sus tímpanos; sin embargo, no sentía nada. Abrió los ojos y ante ella estaba una barrera luminosa que retenía el embate de la administradora Nana. Era la misma barrera que había usado Shioi para atraparla en el callejón.

—Yuzu —alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Kosame entre el escándalo—. Esto nos dará tiempo.

—Pero... ¿cuánto soportarás?

—Eso no importa.

—¿Oh? Así que tienen más varitas. No esperaba eso, pero me pregunto… ¿podrá resistir su esperanza de vida? —se burló la administradora y celebrando su propio comentario comenzó a reírse de ambas chicas mágicas.

Los proyectiles habían parado, pero no por eso Nana había dejado de apuntar. Todas sabían que la barrera protectora no duraría mucho tiempo, era cuestión de esperar a que la vida de Kosame fuera consumida por el terrible instrumento mágico que les mantenía a salvo. Yuzu pensó en ser relevo y activar ella la barrera, pero solo sería una solución temporal hasta que Harumi volviera. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Y si Harumi no volvía a tiempo? Aun cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese otro administrador cerca y ella le estuviera enfrentando a solas. Tenía que actuar rápido, pensar en un plan que les permitiera a ambas salir con vida del lugar con el menor daño posible, de lo contrario, ya fuera por la varita o por Nana, ambas chicas mágicas caerían ahí mismo.

Una idea llegó a su mente. Era arriesgada, con una probabilidad de éxito mínima, pero bien valía la pena intentarlo. Se puso de pie. El brazo aun le sangraba, aunque no era una herida considerable. Le dio la espalda a Nana, procurando no dejar ver lo que hacía con sus manos. Empuñó su varita y apunto hacia su pecho. Ambas manos estaban heladas y le temblaban por el miedo a fallar, pero su deseo de sobrevivir era mayor. Aun si todo salía mal, estaba dispuesta a salvar la vida de Kosame.

—El martillo, dámelo —susurró a la menor tratando de no ser escuchada por la administradora Nana. Sin entender muy bien que tramaba, Kosame se lo entregó—. Solo tenemos una oportunidad. Quiero que quites la barrera y te alejes. En cuanto desaparezca, actívala de nuevo para protegerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú?

—Estaré bien. Solo hazlo.

—Oigan —canturreó la administradora—, ¿qué están diciendo? No es muy educado murmurar frente a alguien más.

—Hazlo… ¡ahora!

Kosame, aun insegura de las indicaciones y a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria, actuó según las indicaciones de Yuzu. Desactivó la barrera protectora al presionar el mecanismo del bolígrafo mágico y rodó por el suelo para alejarse de las balas que Nana dispararía en su contra. En el acto, Yuzu se adelantó a la administradora y accionó el gatillo de su pistola; sus ojos se iluminaron y una nube de humo en forma de corazón la rodeó al momento que los proyectiles invisibles salieron disparados, disipando la nube. Kosame, aterrada y con una duda si Yuzu había sido alcanzada por el ataque de la administradora, activó de nuevo la barrera protectora tal como se lo pidió. Un alivio inmenso se presentó en su corazón al notar la ausencia de Yuzu. La administradora Nana ladeó la cabeza, sorprendida por el rápido actuar de la rubia, pero adivinando sus planes dio un salto lateral para esquivar el ataque que estaba por llegar. Empuñando el martillo en su mano izquierda, Yuzu apareció detrás de Nana, lista golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

El presentimiento de Nana había resultado correcto y antes de recibir el impacto del martillo ya estaba por alejarse, sin embargo, la rápida reacción de Yuzu le permitió desviar el trayecto de su golpe y alcanzar la pierna de su enemiga. Si bien, no hubo señales de alguna lesión en el cuerpo de la administradora, el impulso fue suficiente para mandarle lejos de su alcance, rodando por el suelo sin control. Yuzu no lo podía creer, su improvisado plan había dado resultados a pesar de las grandes dudas que tenía. Sin perder el tiempo, volteó de nuevo hacia Kosame y comenzó a correr en su dirección. Tenían que huir cuanto antes, ya fuera para ocultarse en un lugar seguro o volver al hospital a pedir ayuda a Matsuri y su varita capaz de detener el tiempo.

Sin mirar atrás, Yuzu estuvo a punto de llegar hasta su compañera de batalla; un grito de esta última le alertó que algo andaba mal, un zumbido le siguió y mucho antes de poder reaccionar, un dolor agudo y ardiente atravesó por su pierna. Inevitablemente cayó al suelo, inmovilizada por la herida. Se dio la vuelta para ver qué había pasado, descubriendo bajo su rodilla un agujero tan grande y profundo que le atravesaba de lado a lado la extremidad. El shock provocado por la impresión de ver su pierna agujerada y el intenso dolor de la herida le desconectaron del mundo. En ese instante no era capaz de comprender lo que ocurría a sus alrededores, solo contemplaba su terrible herida aun sangrante a través de la cual podía ver el hueso destrozado y sus tejidos musculares perforados.

—¡Yuzu, Yuzu!

El grito de Kosame le parecía lejano, hasta irreal. ¿Aquello sería una pesadilla? Tenía que serlo, pues hasta el momento, todo lo que había pasado superaba la realidad. No había manera de que los administradores ni las chicas mágicas existieran, eran cosas sacadas de la ficción y por eso mismo no estaba ocurriendo; tenía que ser una mentira. Pero ahí estaba ese dolor intenso en su pierna para regresarle a la cruel realidad. Aparte estaban las heridas provocadas por la administradora y la misma Nana, ese ente sobrenatural que se acercaba con intenciones asesinas quien, a pesar de su expresión inmutable, parecía disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo. Kosame había abandonado la seguridad de la barrera mágica para ir en su auxilio; sin embargo, pese a su cercanía, Nana fue más rápida. Estaba por alcanza a Yuzu cuando un hilo brillante apareció entre ambas, obligando a la tenebrosa administradora a modificar su trayectoria.

—¡Yuzuchi! —resonó la voz de Harumi. Había lanzado su yoyo mágico para repeler el ataque de Nana, aunque esto solo funcionó como una distracción menor—. ¡Tienen que irse!

—¿Haru…mi? —balbuceó Yuzu.

Recuperó la conciencia al ver a su amiga salvándole la vida. Lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era real, tanto que había tres vidas en juego y una amenaza que debían alejar cuanto antes. Incapaz de ponerse de pie, se estiró para tomar su varita mágica, la misma pistola que le había condenado a esta maldición llamada ser chica mágica era ahora la única alternativa para salir con vida. Escuchó a Nana decirle “tú de nuevo” a Harumi antes de lanzase en su contra. Ahora era su turno de salvar a su mejor amiga. Pensó en un solo lugar, el más lejano que se le ocurrió, y aunque no estaba segura si era buena idea mandarle ahí, jaló del gatillo. Al instante, la administradora desapareció envuelta en una nube de humo con forma de corazón, poniendo fin temporal a la pesadilla. Exhausta y aturdida por el dolor, Yuzu se dejó caer al suelo; se pasó ambas manos por la cara, limpiándose las gotas de sangre provocadas por el uso de los terribles artefactos. La sensación pegajosa en su piel resultó por completo desagradable.

—Por todos los cielos… ¡Yuzuchi! —gritó Harumi acercándose a su mejor amiga. No sabía si dejarla así, tumbada sobre el suelo, ayudarle a sentarse o atender de alguna manera las heridas.

—Debo verme terrible en este momento, ¿verdad? —intentó bromear, aunque el comentario no le causara risa ni a ella ni a sus compañeras quienes, evidentemente, estaban más preocupadas por su integridad física que ella misma. La única reacción al comentario vino de parte de la misma Yuzu, que les ofreció una leve y forzada sonrisa.

—Nada que un pañuelo no solucione —respondió Harumi con la intención de animar a su amiga—. Tenemos que atender esa herida…

—Ya voy —agregó Kosame, alistando su varita sanadora—. Esto puede ser… um… un poco desagradable.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Yuzu, aunque en su mente repetía para sí misma “no puedo creer que haré esto”.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. En ese momento, el disgusto por recibir la curación de Kosame era mayor que su preocupación por las arrugas provocadas al realizar ese gesto. No era que nunca hubiese sentido el sabor de la sangre en su boca anteriormente. La primera vez que tuvo aquella sensación fue hace muchos años cuando aún era una niña. En aquel momento aprendía a andar en bicicleta y las caídas eran comunes durante el proceso. Sin embargo, una de estas fue muy diferente. A causa de un perro inquieto que escapó de sus dueños, Yuzu perdió el control de su bicicleta, provocando una caída directo al pavimento. Si bien no sufrió de heridas considerables, el golpe que recibió fue suficiente para aflojarle un diente que a los pocos días se cayó. Por suerte era un diente de leche que solo había cumplido con su destino. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió el sabor a sangre en su paladar, esa sensación ferrosa que perdura tanto en la lengua como en la garganta por unos minutos. Esta ocasión era muy distinta a ese accidente de bicicleta, pero todo era a fin de recuperar la movilidad cuanto antes.

Abrió la boca sin pensarlo, esperando a que las gotas de sangre cayeran por sí solas. No tenía intención alguna por ver a Kosame cortarse con su varita una vez más; tampoco quería presenciar como el fino hilo rojo caía desde la muñeca de la chica hasta su lengua, de hacerlo estaba segura que se apartaría. A ciegas pudo sentir como el líquido espeso caía dentro de su boca, con ese sabor a hierro característico de la sangre, pero acompañado por una sensación distinta que se deslizó por su garganta y recorrió todo su cuerpo. El dolor en su pierna aumentó por un instante y desapareció tan repentino como llegó, acompañado por una sensación de calidez en donde hasta hacia un segundo había un agujero que le permitía ver a través de su extremidad. Se sentó por su propia cuenta y para creer lo que acababa de pasar, palpó con sus dos manos la pierna antes herida. No solo se había sanado, también recuperó la energía perdida en el combate y lo único que hizo fue soportar la sensación de sangre en su paladar. Estaba en deuda con Kosame.

—Asombroso… no quedó ni una marca.

—Curación al instante. Por suerte solo tenías esa herida —comentó Harumi ayudándole a levantarse.

—¿Uh? Entonces… ¿la curación depende de la cantidad de heridas?

—Algo así. Mientras más grave sea la condición, será mayor la cantidad de sangre que debo usar —explicó Kosame—. A veces… las demás me ayudan.

—Ya veo… ¡Ah! En ese caso —exclamó Yuzu, espantando con su voz a Kosame y recibiendo de Harumi una reprimenda inmediata. Lo peor que podían hacer en ese momento, era ruido—. Lo siento. Quería decir que, a la próxima vez, yo te ayudare a hacer la curación.

—Es-está bien —respondió nerviosa la menor. Nunca alguien se había mostrado de esa manera ante ella y menos tras la pelea contra un administrador. Lo usual era el predominio de un ambiente frustrante y triste motivado por las bajas.

—Chicas, lamento interrumpir, pero es mejor movernos cuanto antes. No sea que a esa administradora le dé por volver.

—Debería tardar un poco en encontrarnos. La mandé muy lejos de aquí —dijo Yuzu tomando tanto su varita pistola como el martillo del suelo.

—No estamos seguras de cómo es que aparecen siempre cerca de nosotras —le desalentó Kosame en el acto. La poca seguridad que Yuzu había ganado al desaparecer a Nana se desvaneció de pronto—. Aun puede alcanzarnos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la rubia. Sus mejillas perdieron su color y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—De eso no estamos seguras, pero es mejor no esperar a que ocurra —respondió Harumi comenzando a caminar—. También les debo una disculpa. Llegue demasiado tarde y tuvieron que lidiar solas con esa cosa.

—No te preocupes, logramos salir bien libradas de ese ataque.

—Actuaste de manera correcta —dijo Kosame. Cargaba con el bolso de Shioi—. Los administradores son tan listos como fuertes. Cualquiera pudo caer en su trampa.

—¡Exacto! Y lo importante es que llegaste a tiempo para detenerla —agregó Yuzu con la firme intención de animar a su amiga. De no ser por si oportuna aparición, Nana hubiera logrado su objetivo—. ¡Me salvaste la vida!

—Viéndolo de ese modo… sí, logré lo más importante. Aunque me hubiese gustado deshacerme de esa administradora. En verdad la detesto…

Yuzu se quedó callada ante semejante comentario. Recordó entonces que la administradora Nana se mostró molesta al ver a Harumi llegar. Ahora estaba segura de haberla escuchado decir “tú otra vez” cuando el hilo apareció. Al parecer entre ambas había más historia que solo la batalla entre ambos bandos. Una cuestión llegó a la cabeza de Yuzu de manera inevitable. ¿Cuántas veces se habían enfrentado? Sin dudarlo y tomando en cuenta las reacciones de ambas al verse frente a frente, ya tenían un historial de peleas lo suficiente serias como para crear un resentimiento entre ambas. Pensó en preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, pero guardar silencio al respecto le pareció la opción más prudente. Ya podrían hablar de ello en otro momento.

—Por cierto, esta noche me quedaré a dormir en tu casa, Yuzuchi —le dijo Harumi. Por estar perdida en sus pensamientos, no había notado que hablaba por teléfono. Seguramente con su hermana—. No es conveniente andar solas en este momento.

—No te preocupes, llamaré a mamá para decirle. Y… Kosame también podría…

—Lo siento —interrumpió la aludida—. Aún tengo que hacer algo, pero agradezco la invitación.

—Entonces… podemos acompañarte hasta casa.

—No es necesario —agregó Kosame. Abrazó el bolso como si se escondiera tras este y siguió hablando—. Ya le pedí a alguien que venga por mí. Y… será mejor que se queden con esto —dijo entregándole la varita bolígrafo a Yuzu—. Será más útil para ustedes.

Yuzu tomó en sus manos el artefacto y lo guardo en su bolso, colocándolo a la mano para casos de emergencia. La barrera mágica que antes pudo costarle la vida al ser atacada por Shioi, ahora le salvó del feroz asalto de la administradora, aunque, de manera irónica, también era una amenaza para su vida. Las varitas al necesitar la esperanza de vida de su usuario para activar sus poderes son un arma con un doble filo terrible; se necesitan para pelear contra otras chicas mágicas y los administradores, pero el costo por usarlas era reducir la misma vida que se buscaba salvar. Miró la marca en su brazo. El corazón apenas había gastado un cuarto de su capacidad, aunque este no era un motivo para descuidarse. Si quería permanecer con vida y ayudar en la batalla, tenía que moderar el uso de las varitas.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al hospital donde vieron un par de autos negros cerca de la entrada. La presencia de estos vehículos soltó una señal de alarma en la cabeza de Yuzu; no solo el color, también la reluciente pintura y los vidrios oscurecidos eran señales de que pertenecían a alguien considerado peligroso. Ella quiso rodearlos lo más lejos que fuera posible, pero tanto Harumi como Kosame le sorprendieron al acercarse. Una de las puertas se abrió y un hombre corpulento salió del automóvil. Kosame se acercó a él y tras un saludo, subió al vehículo. El hombre volteó para mirar a Harumi. Su expresión era dura, con el rostro atravesado por una cicatriz vertical sobre su ojo.

—Buenas noches, señorita Taniguchi —saludó a Harumi—. ¿No acompañará a la señorita Amagai esta ocasión?

—Hoy no, Kenta. Me quedaré con mi amiga esta noche —respondió. Tomó de la mano a Yuzu y la acercó. La rubia, sin salir de su impresión, apenas pudo presentarse.

—Yuzu Aihara —balbuceó—. Un gusto.

—Kenta, del grupo Ringa —dijo el hombre—. ¿Necesitan que las llevemos a alguna parte?

—No te preocupes, iremos por nuestra cuenta —contestó Harumi. Al igual que Yuzu, solo quería terminar con la conversación.

—Entiendo. Pasen una buena noche.

El hombre subió de nuevo al vehículo. Los dos autos arrancaron al mismo tiempo y emprendieron su marcha por la calle hasta perderse de vista tras dar vuelta en la primera intersección. Una vez más, el cerebro de Yuzu hizo cortocircuito a causa de la gran cantidad de información recibida en tan poco tiempo. Al escuchar el nombre Ringa, sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas.

—Harumi… este… ¿esos autos eran de…?

—Un mafioso, sí —le respondió sin darle la mayor importancia. Ambas comenzaron a caminar con destino a la parada de autobuses—. El grupo Ringa. La hija de su jefe es una chica mágica como nosotras. Se llama Sayuki, creo que podría caerte bien, aunque tú tienes la facilidad de relacionarte con cualquier persona.

—Un mafioso… —murmuró. Nunca creyó que terminara relacionándose con el mundo criminal, aunque esto fuera de manera indirecta. Si bien, ya tenía sospechas de que otra de sus amigas, Suzuran Shiraho, venía de una familia de mafiosos, nunca pudo verificarlo ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se detuvo por un momento en sus pensamientos. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de Shiraho.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Yuzu, las luces estaban apagadas y no había señales de actividad alguna. Por consejo de Harumi, ambas tomaron sus varitas y revisaron cada habitación juntas para asegurarse de que no hubiese intrusos en su interior. Armadas con sus respectivas varitas, inspeccionaron cada uno de los rincones. El único cuarto ocupado era el de su madre, quien dormía tranquila y ajena al desastre que rodeaba a su hija. Yuzu respiró aliviada por primera vez en horas. Apenas entraron a su habitación, se dejó caer de cara a la cama, sin ganas de moverse en mucho tiempo. Para su mala suerte, esa no era una opción. A pesar de encontrarse en la seguridad de su hogar, no podía bajar la guardia un solo segundo.

—Harumi… ¿de verdad es seguro estar aquí? —pregunto al cabo de un rato. Estaba sentada al borde de la cama, con el pijama puesto y una varita en cada mano.

—Claro que no —respondió Harumi al instante. A diferencia de su mejor amiga, ella no se había cambiado de ropa y tampoco mostraba intención de hacerlo, a pesar de haberle ofrecido una pijama—. Los administradores pueden entrar a las casas con facilidad. Solo estaremos seguras hasta el amanecer.

—Solo actúan de noche.

—Así parece. Nadie los ha visto durante el día —dijo. Tanto su expresión como el tono de su voz denotaban una seriedad poco común en ella. La mayor parte del trayecto al departamento estuvo callada, lo mismo en la habitación de Yuzu. Lo único que hacía era mirar el celular con una mirada melancólica—. Pero tampoco creo que veamos a ninguno por esta noche. Saben que estaremos alertas —volteó a verla. Le dirigió una sonrisa forzada, misma que distaba mucho de la alegría con la cual solían hablar—. No te preocupes, estaremos bien por un día o dos.

—No es eso. Hay otra cosa que me tiene… inquieta —comentó la rubia. Con un semblante tan serio como el de su amiga se acercó a ella y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos se atrevió a compartir su duda—. Oí que la administradora se molestó al verte. Yo solo quería preguntarte… ¿cuántas veces te has enfrentado a ella?

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Harumi no apartó la mirada, pero tampoco era claro su sentir en ese momento. Esto impresionó más a Yuzu, pues no esperaba semejante reacción. Bastaría con decir un número, un acercamiento aproximado a las veces que ambas se habían encontrado a lo largo de la batalla entre chicas mágicas y administradores. Sin embargo, esto no fue así. Harumi dio la impresión de reflexionar más de lo debido su respuesta; aquella pausa tan larga fue solo para elegir sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Se llama Nana —dijo al fin— y es la administradora que me entregó la varita. Creo que ese ya es motivo suficiente para odiarla, pero hay más cosas. No solo fue ella quien me dio esta cosa, te hizo lo mismo a ti y ya ha asesinado a varias chicas mágicas con las que trabajé. Soy la única que le falta eliminar de aquel grupo, pero no pienso darle el gusto.

—Supuse que ambas tenían algo así cuando las escuché —admitió Yuzu. Aunque agradecía la respuesta, estaba segura de que aún faltaban detalles por revelar—. Parecían viejas rivales de un…

—Espera… Yuzuchi, por favor… —Harumi interrumpió con una expresión de terror en el rosto, abrió la boca como si fuese a gritar, pero en el acto se cubrió con ambas manos para ocultar su desesperación. Yuzu buscó por todos lados la causa de aquel ataque de pánico sin ver nada extraño en su habitación, hecho que solo le asustó más.

—¿Harumi? ¡¿Qué pasa?!

—Los administradores… están… están atacando a otras chicas mágicas —cayó de rodillas mirando a Yuzu con la mirada llorosa—. A nuestras aliadas…

* * *

En la oscuridad total se encontraba la oficina del director Aihara, tan limpia y ordenada como si él estuviese ahí todos los días. Era un secreto que tanto docentes como alumnas supieron mantener dentro de los muros de la Academia. De saberse en el exterior, el prestigio de la reconocida institución estaría en duda. Por todos era bien sabido que el señor director solía ausentarse de su trabajo a causa de su delicado estado de salud y, ante la ausencia de su hijo cuyo paradero era desconocido, era su nieta quien aun siendo una estudiante de preparatoria debía cargar con el peso de la institución a sus espaldas.

El silencio era total. El reloj movió sus manecillas cuando en medio de la oficina apareció una nube de humo con forma de corazón y al disiparse apareció la administradora Nana. Aún tenía los dedos en posición de pistola. Expresó su desconcierto al verse en un lugar distinto al que estaba hacia un segundo. Bajó los brazos, pues ya no tenía caso estar lista para el ataque. La misma varita que entregó hacía un tiempo le transportó a esa oficina. Suspiró a su manera. De nuevo había fallado al momento de eliminar a sus objetivos y todo era culpa de esa entrometida chica de las coletas. Eso le valdría un regaño por parte de los otros administradores. No era que en verdad le importara lo que ellos pensaran de su trabajo, ya quería verlos enfrentarse a ese equipo de chicas mágicas que tantas molestias le causaban. Además, ella no fue asesinada como Kyu.

Sin nada que hacer y con los pocos ánimos que tenía por volver a la cede de los administradores del Mahou Shoujo Site, Nana recorrió la oficina para matar el tiempo. Sabía muy bien en donde estaba, no era la primera vez que pisaba esa escuela que tantas chicas mágicas ofrecido al mundo. Todas fueron buenas en su momento y nunca dieron los mayores problemas; la mayoría ha sido discretas y usan su varita ocasionalmente para salir de alguna dificultad, otra abusó del artefacto hasta agotar su vida. Pero había tres chicas que se volvieron un fastidio: Matsuri Misuzawa, Harumi Taniguchi y, recientemente, Yuzu Aihara.

—Aihara —dijo la administradora. Se acercó al escritorio del director y leyó la placa con su nombre—. Me pregunto… ¿qué pasará?

La computadora en el escritorio era vieja, pero igual le serviría. Si ella no podía atacar directamente a esas tres chicas, solo debía agregar a otro elemento para volver inestable al equipo. O podría empeorar las cosas para el sitio de las chicas mágicas. ¿Y a ella que le importaba? Mientras las chicas mágicas siguieran usando sus varitas, lo que pudieran hacer en su contra poco importaba. La tempestad no tardaría en comenzar y si podía agitar las aguas para acelerar la recolección de energía negativa, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Que desafortunada —canturreó mientras desaparecía entre las sombras hasta que solo quedó el eco de su voz—. Que desafortunada.


End file.
